When Being Good Goes Bad
by seven-month-itch
Summary: Mercedes Jones spent twelve years turning herself inside out to fit in. After heartbreak and betrayal will a group of teenage misfits show her what true friendship is? Will a boy with a lonely teardrop show her what true love is? Will a music teacher bring out the music in her? Will she have the courage to step into the light and take the happiness she deserves?
1. Beginnings

**A/N: I always told myself I'd only work on one fic at a time but this one just ate at me! Cry-Baby was the inspiration and while I wanted to do something close I didn't want to make a direct parody. There will definitely be elements that belong to the wonderful J. Waters but I tried not to rip him off too much. I've mulled over and rewritten this chapter so many times. Normally I'm only 1/2 as nervous as I am now. I hope you give this a chance. You all know I welcome thoughts, critiques, and ideas. I tried to make it angsty enough but I'm just not cut out for the bummer stuff. I don't own Glee, or Cry-Baby. I hope you enjoy. - xoxo, mae**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

As she looked in the mirror Saturday morning Mercedes Jones smiles as she realized she had it all. She brushed her chin length black hair and counted her blessings. She had loving parents who gave her everything a girl could want. Her father was a successful mechanic, and her mother was a dentist and swim coach. Mercedes was treasurer of the Religious Freedom Club, Student Goverment, and Chastity Club of her high school. She was second Bass in advanced orchestra with her amazing boyfriend, Finn. She was one of the backup vocalists in her schools beloved Glee club with her best friends, even though they couldn't compete after most of the members left sophomore year they formed a quartet that performed around town at rest homes and during the weekends at Will's Soda & Burgers which happened to be the little shop their teacher owned and ran with his wife Emma. According to Rachel they needed to keep their skills sharp so they could be ready to compete again when new members joined. They hadn't had any tryouts with the exception of her friend Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine last year but the little group always remained optimistic. Sometimes Mercedes lay in bed and wished things were a little different, but she always reasoned that one couldn't have everything if one wanted to be happy, right?

After moving to the small town of Lima, Ohio at the age of five she'd been fourtunate to quickly fall into a group of popular well meaning friends that that in turn made her popular. Sure Rachel was a little overbearing, Kurt was a little controlling, and Finn could be gruff and unyielding but they all meant well in the end. After years of waiting Finn even even became her first love and gifted her with a pearl necklace she never took off as a symbol of his affection. Finn was old fashioned and sometimes cave mannish in his views but she tolerated that to have his love. He'd always remind her that no one could love her like he did. All she had to do was "be good" and he'd never leave her. He was a strong, take charge type who had definite ideals of the "right" way a man and woman were supposed interact in a relationship. Sometimes it got under Mercedes skin but she'd shrug it off. It never did bode well to argue with Finn.

She made countless sacrifices to keep her friends. But she always reasoned that friendship came at a cost. It was about sacrifice and a mild, forgiving spirit. That meekness along with hard work caused Mercedes to be smart and well liked. She may not have interacted with many students at her small high school (Finn didn't like when she talked to other people when he wasn't there) but student population knew who she was and they seemed to respect her.

She reminded herself of her good fourtune every day as she stood in front of her mirror adjusting the loose fitting prim skirts, and roomy sweater sets she wore to hide her "zaftig" figure as Kurt called it. Her boyfriend and friends preferred she wear things that were conservative and "skimmed" or "hid" her trouble areas. They always said a girl with her body should leave something to the imagination. As she tugged at the collar of her pink sweater she thought off handedly in her case it was everything. As she smoothed her hands over the black, pleated skirt she wore she had no idea what was coming just around the bend.

* * *

"It's over Mercedes. I can't keep pretending I'm in love with you. I haven't loved you in a long time. There's someone else. I can't continue hurting her by being with you." Finn said as he dropped her hand. Mercedes blinked away tears as she looked down at his large pale hand hanging by his side. The same hand that spent three years clasped in hers. The same hand that rubbed her back as he whispered words of want into her ear while taking her virginity in his parents' lake house at the beginning of summer a month ago. He'd told her if he had that last part of her that it would cement their bond. What changed? What had she done wrong? Why was he abandoning her? Didn't she please him; give him everything he asked for? She felt numb as she stood in the middle of Will's Soda and Burgers feeling her seventeen year old heart being broken in front of everyone she knew.

"What do you mean Finn?" She asked as she clutched the pearl necklace he'd given her last year. Something she did for comfort. But the necklace now felt like a weight around her neck. "What about last night? We made love. You told me you loved me!" Her voice felt small.

She looked up to meet his eyes her own begging for a sign that this was a joke. Instead they were empty and cold. She'd never seen his eyes so empty. Any time he looked at her it was always with affection. What went wrong?

"Mercedes, we're just so different. I thought I could handle it but I can't." Something told Mercedes he wasn't talking about the differences in their interests. Finn and Mercedes had everything in common; she'd always made sure of that. "Last night was a goodbye. I'll miss our friendship but I can't hurt Rachel. She's been so patient." Finn's face reddened at the mention of her best friend's name.

Rachel and Mercedes had also been close friends for just as long as she and Finn had. The trio along with Finn's brother Kurt headed up all the big clubs. Their extra circular activities never seemed like much but when you took into account Rachel Berry's terrifyingly determined personality and ability to tear anyone down from the inside out, Finn's athleticism and man of many faces personality, and Kurt's fabulous sense of style and acid tongue the combination was enough to make the foursome a force to be reckoned with. No one took on the group. There was the exception of a few people that had the courage to openly despise them. But according to their circle they were a non-factor.

Mercedes and Kurt had been Rachel's second in command for 12 years. They met on the playground at age five when Rachel declared that they were all going to play knights and princesses. Being the new girl Mercedes complied, even being Kurt's knight while he got to be a princess. The group had been inseparable ever since. Rachel found people she could easily manipulate that day. High school came and they ruled the school. Rachel had a slew of good-looking and talented boyfriends. Her last conquest was Jesse St. James. He moved away and Rachel had been on the prowl for a new toy ever since. Mercedes had Finn who she thought she'd always be with. Kurt had Blaine Anderson who'd transferred from an all boy's school to be with him. Along with being smart, attractive, and feared things were perfect. At least that's what she thought.

"R-R-Rachel!" Mercedes screamed no longer able to hold her anger in.

"Mercedes, calm down. You're making a scene." Finn said as he reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. Mercedes jerked it away as if she'd been burned. She never caused a scene that was Rachel's shtick but today was different. Today she was going to show her ass. She'd been told to never stand out negatively. She stood out enough as a fly in the milk of white bread Lima. Mercedes wouldn't be silent this time. She'd been silent too much in the past and this is where being silent got her. She'd been silent while Finn bullied innocent people; she'd been silent while he slushied freshman, she'd been silent when he was mean to her. She'd been silent when Rachel bossed her about. She'd been silent when Kurt told her what to wear. She'd been silent as she'd been teased by all of them. She finally let all the words she'd wanted to say pour out of her mouth.

"Finnegan Timothy Hudson, you are an insensitive prick!" She yelled at the taller boy who had the nerve to look shocked as she raised a tiny finger to poke his chest. Mercedes hadn't raised her voice in years and never to Finn. "You stand in the middle of _our_ restaurant in front of most of _our _classmates while _you_ humiliate _me_ right before a performance and ask me not to cause a scene? And all because you don't want to break Rachel's heart? Fuck you! Fuck your letterman jacket, and that stupid letterman sweater. Who the fuck even wears those anymore? Fuck your barbershop quartet idea, and your ass backwards 1950's mentality of men and women. Fuck you!" Mercedes screamed as she turned and came face to face with a smug Rachel and a worried Kurt.

"Mercedes I'm so…" Rachel started to say before Mercedes put a finger to the little bitch's lips.

"Don't even tell me you're sorry. You went behind my back and fucked my boyfriend repeatedly. You sat there and smiled in my face and helped me pick lingerie for my first time knowing what you were doing. You told me you knew he'd like it. I should have known then something was wrong. How would you know what kind of underwear Finn liked? You sat there and helped me do my hair while telling me how magical and beautiful it would be. Telling me how Finn and I would make beautiful babies one day. Telling me how Finn was my one in five billion. You're such a bitch Rachel. You're a bad friend and an even worse person. You're a mean, self centered, manipulative bitch. How long has this been going on? Tell me that then get out of my way before I stomp you." She removed her finger from the brunette's lips and allowed her to speak. The girl had the nerve to cross her path and stand next to Finn taking his hand. The little squeeze that was given didn't go unnoticed by Mercedes.

"Six months, and Mercedes what I was going to say is that I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I told Finn to have more finesse but you know he doesn't listen. I'm sorry that a man ruined our friendship. I know it will take time to repair but I'm willing to give you the proper time to be angry. I really couldn't help myself I love him, I've always loved him. Mercedes look at him and me! We fit. You and Finn never fit like we do. It was only a matter of time before he left you for someone a little more suited for him. Now, another thing we haven't neglected you completely. We have a short but wonderful list of suitors for you. Finn and I even discussed it with them already and they'd be willing to go out with you." Rachel said as she handed her a sheet of paper with a smile. She took it and looked down. The list had three names all large boys, all seniors, and she had nothing in common with any of them. Mercedes balled the paper up as she finally let the tears drop. She looked over her shoulder to Kurt whose expression was pained. Blaine stood next to him silent and just as guilty.

"Please tell me you didn't know about this." She said softly as the tears fell. She wanted to come out of this with at least one friend.

"I'm sorry Mercedes. He's my brother. He made me promise not to tell." The counter tenor said as his head dropped. Mercy only nodded.

"Well, Kurt, I respect you keeping your promise. But fuck you too. Never speak to me again. I stood up for you when you came out. I went to all those gay teen nights with you when no one else would. I was the one that introduced you to Blaine. I stood up for you! You cried into my shoulder. I sat there with you when you came out to your parents. Where was your loyalty to me, Kurt?" Kurt pursed his lips and nodded. There was no one there to console her as the silent tears finally fell. For the first time in 12 years she was completely alone.

Mercedes ran from the little diner and straight to her car. She wasn't going to let them see anymore hurt from her. She wasn't a sideshow freak to be watched and pointed at. They'd all seen enough. Mercedes sat staring out the windshield as she pulled herself together. She knew this would all end one day. She'd hoped it wouldn't be public when it did but Finn and Rachel always did have a flair for the dramatic.

She sat in her car and thought. She'd noticed changes in her relationships last year. Finn stopped spending time with her. Rachel and Kurt's weekly sleepovers were becoming fewer and farther between. Soon all three started alienating her from anything that wasn't school related. Everything seemed so forced starting all the way back to the middle of junior year. Had they really been lying for this long? Mercedes pulled the visor down and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was streaked with tears that made tracks in her foundation and caused her mascara to run.

"So much for water-proof." She said with a bitter laugh. She flipped the visor up when she saw them. What Mercedes' mother called the "High School Hellcats". Mercedes always called them the "Cry-Baby Crew": Santana "Razor Blades" Lopez, Brittany "Rainman" Pierce, Quinn "Easy Eyes" Fabray, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, and Sam "Cry-Baby" Evans. Sam's nickname was obvious as he had a tear drop tattooed under his left eye. Mercedes didn't know how the rest came up with such ridiculous nicknames. She watched the teenagers pile out of Sam's impressive hot rod. She only noticed because he was the only one in town who drove a classic besides her. At least that's what she told herself. Her notice had nothing to do with the boy that drove the jet black sports car.

She watched as the group made their way into the shop. No doubt they were there to heckle the little quartet that was due to perform at any moment. They did it every week. They sat in the front and hurled insults and a few French fries at the little group calling them boring, and white bread. They were right. The group only sang 50's standards to go along with the theme of the diner. The arrangements were bland and Rachel always took the lead. Sometimes she and Finn would perform a duet but it was always Rachel. Even in glee they sang only popular music and show tunes. It was boring since all she did was come out to hit the soul notes at the end or sway in the back and help create a melody with her "Ohh's" and "Ahh's" . But Mercedes was a good sport and never complained. She knew it would be her turn one day if she was patient. She knew Mr. Schuester liked sameness, Rachel delivered that sameness. She was his golden girl. All Mercedes ever wanted to do was sing and be with her friends anyway.

Mercedes broke herself from her thoughts and watched the misfit crew of boys and girls. Her eyes drifted to Sam, the leader of the pack. He was handsome with blonde hair pushed back and formed into a pompadour, piercing green eyes and unusually full lips. He always wore fitted white "smedium" t-shirts that encased prominent biceps, and a black leather jacket all year round. Sam was a 50's wet dream. He reminded Mercedes of James Dean without the closeted homosexual tension. Very few McKinley High students would admit it but girls wanted him, and boys wanted to be him. Mercedes even licked her lips a few times when he walked by in school.

Sam wasn't just a hot bad boy. Mercedes knew under all that Murray's and leather he had a big heart. But having a big heart didn't mean he was a weakling! Sam was a take no nonsense type of boy who'd been in his share of scrapes with his small minded peers. She'd seen him stick up for smaller boys at school who were picked on mercilessly, something really got in his craw about bullying. He'd even gone toe to toe with Finn over the much bigger boy picking on a freshman after he tripped and fell in the hallway.

Sam often carried Becky Jackson's books when her load was too heavy. The girl had Downs and was often a bit uncoordinated. Mercedes caught him in the hall once and she had to smile as he walked with the girl. She heard him doing an impression of Sean Connery as they passed causing the girl to laugh. Sam "Cry-Baby" Evans was sweet. She couldn't say the same about Finn who when she thought about it hadn't been very nice to Becky or anyone he deemed different.

Social hierarchy kept Mercedes from muttering so much as a hello to Sam. She'd even grown up with his crew and had been friends with them until they went their separate ways during sophomore year of high school. Mercedes never asked why they stopped being friends. She just trusted Finn and Rachel when they said it was for the best. From that day on Mercedes pretended to be disgusted with Sam and his crew of thugs. The few times she was caught staring she'd quickly look away.

Mercedes started the engine of her car and looked down at the cell phone she didn't realize was ringing. It was Finn.

"Yes?" She asked as she picked up the phone. She knew it was a mistake, but old habits died hard. Finn always got upset when she didn't take his calls. She was still conditioned to pick up on the first ring for him. She pulled out of the parking lot as he blathered on.

"Mercedes we have a performance! Get back in here and do your part. Don't let your feelings get in the way of the music!" Finn spat.

"Goodbye Finn." She said before hanging up the phone. She drove towards her house ready to unleash her tears. She pulled into the driveway and ran up to her room. The house was empty as it usually was Monday-Saturday. She threw herself across the large bed that sat in the middle of her room and let the tears fall. Today took the cake. She'd been humiliated, betrayed, and lost everything that meant anything to her.

For five days she cried. She went through the stages of grief. She went through denial. Telling her self this was a joke. She went through anger wondering how he could do this to her. She bargained on the fourth day begging God to give her back her life. During this time her phone rang incessantly. She ignored call after call from Kurt, and deleted his messages. There wasn't one call from Finn or Rachel she knew there would be no apologies. Rachel had always been selfish, and Finn had always been heartless. Even growing up he was a control freak with a tight grip and Rachel was a diva with delusions of grandeur. The only reason they'd apologize to her was to get her back into Glee club.

During those five days her parents worried. It took two days to find out why their baby girl wailed like she did. Her mother bribed her with trinkets and gifts telling her if she came out she'd help her buy the cell phone she wanted or would take her shopping. Her father took the brutal approach demanding she come out or he'd take the door off the hinges. Nothing could make Mercedes leave her room. After Mr. Jones heard of Finn dumping her from an employee Mr. and Mrs. Jones left Mercedes to her weeping. Their only daughter had her heart broken, but they didn't know the severity.

Each night after her mother and father went to bed she'd creep from her room and sneak into the kitchen to eat. She'd sit there and think about all the things she missed in her friendships. She was so wrapped up in creating the perfect life that she didn't notice it was all wrong. Everything was wrong. She'd worn a mask she didn't know how to take off for twelve years. Mercedes Jones wasn't meek or mild by nature but her sass had been torn out of her. Mercedes had a backbone of steel and a razor sharp tongue but she'd kept it hidden for so long that she forgot about it.

She sat and ate as she remembered the day she'd become silent. It was the day Finn told her she was too loud. Wanting to be pleasing to him she bit her tongue. They were 12. Mercedes liked loud brutal music and horror movies. She remembered the day Rachel told her if she wanted a boy like Finn to notice her she had to be softer, feminine. Wanting to be pleasing to him she gave it up. She'd been 14. She remembered the day Finn told her that her hands were too callused, and he hated how dirty they looked. That was the day she stopped playing the bass with her hands, and fixing cars with her dad. She'd been 15. Everything down to the sweater sets she wore could be traced back to Finn and his ideals of what a girl should be. For the second time in 12 years Mercedes Jones got angry.

On the 5th day Mercedes Jones snapped.

She was so tired of being good.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Critiques? Suggestions?**


	2. Cracks

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I woke up this morning to a mailbox full, it truly made my day. Thank you all so much! Once again I don't own Glee or Cry-Baby. – xoxo Mae**

* * *

Chapter 2: Cracks.

Two days after seeing her humiliation all over every social networking site made available Mercedes packed a small bag and her bass and left town.

Mercedes learned a lot about herself in the summer of 2011. She learned she loved the strong thud of a bass fiddle as it was slapped into submission during the breakdown of her favorite psychobilly songs. She learned she loved the taste of ice cold Pabst Blue Ribbon over the white wine spritzers she was made to drink with Rachel when she did imbibe. She came to find she hated cigarettes but would smoke a few after the first three cans of beer. She learned she hated the words prim, moist, and languid. She learned she had a knack for clothing design. In fact that summer she'd spent most of her daylight hours making a closet full of clothes from virtually no patterns. She designed things she'd always wanted to wear using discarded materials and on the occasion things purchased from the little fabric store down the street.

She learned she hated any heel shorter than four and a half inches. She loved moshing away in a pit on a Saturday night in dark crowded bars where no one knew her name and she had a fake ID. She learned that she loved to stand out. She learned when she let go she was a lot of fun. She learned her voice was bigger than she'd imagined after losing herself in song when she thought no one was home only to be recorded by her cousin. She learned she loved hair, makeup, and girly things. But most of all she learned that she was funny when given the chance as shown by the time she made her cousin almost fall of the couch at retelling the story of she and Finn's first time. She learned she was courageous, and stronger than she imagined. She spent each day in that strange town pushing her to try new things. She learned she was a fighter both emotionally and physically. She learned she was angrier than she first thought. At first she thought she was just angry with her former friends. After the beginnings of her soul search she found she was truly angry with herself. As she packed up her things and left Baltimore she realized she'd only begun to chip away that the mysteries of her seventeen year old soul.

Summer was over and it was time for school to start. Mercedes spent the remainder of summer vacation in seclusion. She didn't answer the phone unless it was one of her parents. She was determined to have no contact with the people who'd intentionally hurt her. She went so far as to beg her parents to let her spend her remaining days in Baltimore with her cousin Wade. They were apprehensive at first, scared of letting the girl loose in a big city with no supervision. Only after begging for two days and explaining why she needed the change did they pack her up and send her off.

She came back to small town Lima only two days before school began with a new attitude. She felt good inside and that reflected on the outside. She knew some may not like it but her happiness was all that was all that mattered now. It had taken some time, tears, venting, movie marathons, and a lot of ice cream but the tears and anger were initially behind her a week after arriving to live with Wade temporarily. She was through with discussing her failed relationship, and the abandonment she felt. She spent two months sitting and talking to Wade and his boyfriend David about her relationship with Finn and her friendships with Kurt and Rachel. Sometimes they gasped, sometimes they cringed, sometimes they even laughed. But they always listened to her stories. The 25 year old drag queen and her boyfriend helped her shed some light on all the things that were wrong with her relationships. The conversations started as 'why me' coupled with self pity and at the end of her two and a half month stay ended with 'it's time for me to shine.'

Wade didn't just take the things Mercedes said as gospel. He'd had the displeasure of meeting the tall, deceptively handsome Finn quite a few times. Each time he'd described the boy as a small minded prick who smothered and controlled Mercedes almost to death. Mercedes never listened, or she chastised his harsh assessment, that was before. This time she actually listened to his observations of her former friends. Wade was candid in his dislike of all of them. He thought they were toxic to her well being, something not even her parent's would tell her. When it came to Kurt he informed her under no uncertain terms that just because Kurt preferred the company of men didn't mean that he wasn't just as small minded as his brother with even bigger delusions of grandeur than Rachel. He described Rachel as a jealous, sociopathic harpy that would stop at nothing to get her way. He even suspected she'd kill or hurt anyone that got in the way of reaching her goals. This was proven true after Mercedes told Wade of the time Rachel sent a sweet well meaning girl to a crack house who intended to audition for the same part as the self proclaimed diva.

Mercedes thought of these things as she swallowed hard and pushed the door of William McKinley high open Monday morning. She gave herself a pep talk in her mind. This was a new day and she was a new person. She concentrated on the sound of her Chuck Taylor's squeaking on the freshly waxed floor instead of the steady thud of her heart and the whispers that were sure to follow. For the first time in twelve years Mercedes was entering school alone. There was no Finn to take her hand and lead her down the hall. There was no Rachel to talk her ear off. There was no Kurt telling her what she needed to wear, or picking lint off of her sweater set while telling her she looked sloppy and unkempt. She was completely alone. No friends, no boyfriend.

She thought about every other first day had been like since middle school. Normally she'd mill around in the hall tucked under Finn while he caught up with his football buddies, then they'd make their way to the rest of their friends in orchestra and glee. But this year she was alone. She dreaded facing her former friends. She knew she'd see them sooner than later but she wanted to avoid it. She almost turned on her heel when she saw Blaine and Kurt come around the corner and she steeled her spine. She knew she'd have to get this over with. He'd called every day since Finn dumped her. He'd left her messages each time begging her to call him back, or just meet him for coffee to talk. Not one of those messages contained even a hint of apology. She never bothered with a response; a friend who couldn't apologize wasn't a friend. She saw him stand straighter as he stepped in front of her not letting her pass. Blaine stood behind her making sure she didn't turn and run. People were watching and he knew she wouldn't cause a scene. Mercedes Jones never caused a scene. For the first time Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were dead wrong. This was a dick move and the look she shot Blaine conveyed exactly how she felt before she turned to meet Kurt's steely blue eyed gaze. Blaine debated moving.

"Mercedes, we need to talk. You cannot avoid me anymore." Kurt said prissily as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot. His creamy skin was flushed and he had the nerve to look annoyed.

"Fuck off." She said side stepping him. He only stepped in front of her.

"Mercedes what has gotten into you? You've spent the entire summer shutting me out. Now you're cursing like a sailor and being downright hurtful. This is quite enough." He said in clipped tones.

"First of all, you can definitely fuck off now. You're become a bully, and an asshole no better than Rachel or Finn. You've used being the sassy gay friend as an excuse to push me around for years. You need to find someone else to put down because it won't be me anymore." Mercedes removed Kurt from her person and walked away. She stopped and turned on her heel as she thought about it. "And another thing you want to talk Kurt; you want to call me out in the middle of the hall? Let's talk. Let's talk about how you let Rachel and Finn humiliate me. Let's talk about how you knew he was cheating on me with my best friend and didn't even have the decency to warn me! Let's about you not even warning me before he took my virginity and then left me alone. Let's talk about all that shit Kurt. After you're done I won't have shit else to say to you."

Mercedes voice never rose above the normal octave of a speaking voice as she questioned him and gave him a long over due piece of her mind. This made Kurt's blood turn to ice. He'd never seen her so hurt. Normally she just forgave and forgot. Mercedes was always the level headed and forgiving one. She forgave his mean words and antics for years. He'd never once had to apologize for his actions around her because she always understood him. She'd openly and freely forgiven him when he told her she was substituting his friendship and food for love in middle school. She'd forgiven him when he dedicated more of his time to Rachel and Blaine and completely shut her out last year. She'd forgiven him when he called her fat repeatedly since they were five. She'd forgiven him every time. He never thought he'd apologize to Mercedes but it was long overdue. After a while being the "gay outspoken friend" became Kurt just being an insensitive asshole and another person that pushed Mercedes around.

"Mercedes I'm sorry. You're right, my loyalties were lopsided. I hurt you in a way that doesn't deserve forgiveness. I pushed you around for years and expected you to forgive me because you've always done it so freely. Can you find it in your big heart to do that for me one last time?" He asked pleadingly. Mercedes was a good person and she really did think about it. She thought hard.

"Kurt I forgave you a long time ago. But make no mistake we're no longer friends. Stay out of my way. You've proven time and again that you have no ability to be loyal to anyone but Rachel. I don't trust you. You kept a secret from me and stood idly by while I was humiliated. You're mean and insensitive. Now please move." Kurt nodded as he bit down on his lip and she side stepped him. Twelve years of friendship went down the drain and she didn't even acknowledge Blaine. He was just as guilty as Kurt in all of this. He could have told her as well and didn't bother. To Mercedes Blaine was just an extension of Kurt. He was just as guilty, judgmental, and mean.

Mercedes looked at her schedule and saw her homeroom was in the choir room this meant she'd be seeing Finn and Rachel sooner than expected. The bell rang as she stepped into the room looking around. She saw Finn for the first time since 'the day' and locked eyes with boy who broke her heart. She didn't think it'd hurt as much to see him openly holding hands with another girl but it did. For three years that had been her hand in his, not Rachel's. She walked past them without a hello and sat in the back row taking out a pad and paper. Kurt entered with Blaine shortly after, his eyes red and puffy as they sat next to Rachel. Mercedes didn't see the little brunette glare at her for making Kurt cry. William Scheuster walked in and picked up his roll sheet. He called each name, ticking it off the list. Once he got to Mercedes he looked around as if searching for her.

"Where is Mercedes, Finn?" He asked.

"She's in the last row." He stammered as he pointed towards the girl.

"Hello Mr. Schuester." She said in a clipped tone. There was no love lost between herself and the glee club teacher. He was just another person that pushed her around and didn't protect her that day at the diner. Even William Schuester who she thought cared about her as a student and person had things to answer to. Why didn't he protect her? Why didn't he stop Finn from humiliating her? Why didn't he give her a chance to shine?

"Mercedes, I need to see you after class." He said before looking down and finishing roll call. Locker assignments were handed out and class was dismissed. Mercedes stepped down from the rafters and came face to face with her teacher.

"What can I do for you, sir?" She said determined to be respectful of the man if only because confronting him would earn her detention, suspension, or expulsion. She'd gladly take suspension or detention if he stepped out of line though.

"Mercedes, I think you're a wonderful singer. You bring something to the New Directions that can't be replaced. But I'm going to ask that you resign. After the incident with Rachel and Finn I don't think it'd be good for the music for you to remain…" He said he was quickly interrupted by an angry Mercedes.

"You sat there and said nothing while Finn publicly humiliated me. You watched me get my heart broken and you did nothing. Now you're telling me that you want me to drop the glee club because you don't think it'd be good for the music? This isn't about music this is personal. You're doing this because Rachel wanted you to. What have I ever done to you? Why aren't you asking them to leave? They've done nothing to hog the spotlight and chased people away that didn't play by their rules! I see that clearly now. I have sat idly by while you gave that skinny Garanimal wearing ass kisser everything even though we both know I'm the better singer. You gave her every solo, every chance to shine. You didn't even hold auditions for the parts. But I said that was okay because I was part of something bigger than myself. I even stayed after glee club fell apart and we were reduced to a quartet. I never said a thing I was just happy being able to perform then. I stayed in my place and you all made sure to keep me in it lest I forget. I came in here prepared to put my feelings aside and keep on performing because I love to sing. But you've proven you're a spineless jellyfish just like Kurt. You can take your little be-bopping and power note pity and give it to some other "darkie" with soul that's happy to stay in her place." She said rolling her eyes and turning to walk away.

"Mercedes," He yelled as she kept walking. She'd said her peace and even gave him a chance to do the right thing. Instead he sided with them. What was so special about them? Now it was official the only thing she had was orchestra. As long as she could hold onto that she'd be okay. She fought tears she made her way to her next class.

She rushed through her classes. Each one was the same as the last. She'd get her book, get her seat assignment and be on her way. The day was abbreviated and she dreaded the end when she had to come face to face with her old friends again. Mercedes walked into the orchestra room and looked around. Sure enough there were Kurt, Rachel, and Finn all seated next to each other in the back row where Mercedes was expected to sit. She knew she was expected to sit next to Finn, he played bass too. She took a deep breath and climbed the rafters as she tugged at the neck of her t-shirt. She sat next to the boy crossing her legs and not saying a word.

"Hello Mercedes." He uttered quietly.

"Fuck you, you puffy bastard." She said keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"Are you always going to treat me like this?" He asked. His voice strained.

"Yes, frankly speaking, I hate you." She said unable to hide the venom in her voice.

"Can we talk after class?" He asked seemingly unphased by her words.

"Speak to me again and I'll put my foot up your ass." She looked straight ahead.

"You're behaving like a child. People break up all the time its no reason to treat us the way you have." Mercedes fists tightened and she saw red. What happened next was ugly and primal. She was so blinded by her anger that she didn't see Sam run into the room knocking over chairs and stands to get to her before she hurt the boy. She launched at Finn, but was stopped by a pair of strong tanned arms that came from nowhere. That didn't stop her from kicking out as she screamed obscenities.

"I'm a child? I'm a god damn child! You are a mean, controlling, cold hearted, manipulative asshole. You broke my heart and expect me to overlook it? I hate you Finn Hudson! You hear me? I hate you!" By now everyone looked at Mercedes as she struggled to free herself from the mystery grasp. She didn't even turn around to see who was subduing her.

"This is exactly why I dumped you. You're a loose cannon Mercedes. You can't control yourself. Mr. Stanley this girl is crazy! She tried to hurt me! Do something." The instructor looked to the couple and shook his head. He knew all about the nasty break up between Finn and Mercedes he also knew all about the public humiliation she endured that all but ran her out of town for the summer. As a teacher he shouldn't let his personal feelings get in the way of disciplining his students but his heart went out to the girl. He was friends with her parents and they told him everything. He'd always known the Hudson boy was a jerk and a bully and couldn't figure out why such a nice girl was with someone like him.

"Mercedes never actually struck you Mr. Hudson. The only thing I can do is send her to detention. Sorry. Ms. Jones I'm going to have to send you to the principal. I will let him know my recommendation is three days of detention and that you be transferred out of my class. Mr. Evans please see Ms. Jones to Ms. Sylvester's office and then get to class." He said as he wrote out two passes. Mercedes nodded and calmed herself enough to be released and made her way to front of the room looking back at Sam for the first time, her face peppered with confusion. She didn't notice Sam shooting Finn a death glare as he stepped in line walking beside her as soon as her head was turned again.

"Yes, Mr. Stanley" She said. She looked down as she walked. This day couldn't get any worse she thought.

"You were ready to kill that Hudson kid. I always thought you had fire in you." Sam said trying to make conversation as they headed down the hall. Mercedes only shrugged.

"I guess there's a lot people don't know about me." She muttered as she shoved her tiny hands in the pockets of her jeans. She refused to meet his green eyed gaze or look at that stupid tattoo under his eye.

"Nah, I knew you always had it in you. I saw the way they treated you. I knew it would be sooner than later before you finally lost it." He smirked.

"Excuse me?" She asked rounding on the boy. "You don't know anything about me. You think just because you hold me back from attacking an ex that all the sudden you have the right to get familiar?" She asked raising her hand to poke him in the chest. Sam had the nerve to look amused as he captured her finger.

"I'm not Finn, Ms. Jones. I don't take kindly to being poked. As for knowing you, I happen to know more about you than you think. I've been your neighbor for a while. My window faces yours. I've seen you. When you're happy you smile and dance around your room that doesn't happen as often as it should. When you're sad you play stuff so melancholy it makes me want to cry on that oversized cello. When you're angry you slap out the most amazing beats with all the reckless abandon of Patricia Day that happens quite a bit. On most Saturday nights you go into your dads shop to work on your car because you don't trust anyone else and you don't want anyone to see you. The only reason I know that is because he tells me to leave the garage unlocked sometimes. I stayed behind one night to see who it was. I was a little surprised to see it was you. Then you go through half a tub of lava soap to get the grease out of your skin, probably before Finn sees your hands the next day." Mercedes lowered her hand and shook her head. She turned to walk away before he caught her by the arm. "I see you Mercedes. A lot of other people see you too." He said releasing her before walking away. Mercedes took a deep breath and watched Sam. It suddenly occurred to her that someone she'd never even said hello to knew her better than the people she'd aligned herself with for so long.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts**?


	3. Watching

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. This has made me so happy. Once again I don't own Glee or Cry-Baby. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Watching.

Sam "Cry-Baby" Evans watched Mercedes Jones. He felt like a stalker biding his time, and waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. He studied her in the halls of their shared high school disguising his gaze as a snarl when she passed with her 'friends'. He wanted to openly despise her the way he did the rest of those people but something about her was different. She wasn't like them. She wasn't like her boyfriend Finn who ruled WMHS with fear and an iron fist. She wasn't like Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel-Hudson who ruled with sociopathic acid tongues and rumors so well crafted they ruined lives on more than one occasion. Rumor had it they even got a teacher fired with their antics. That teacher was now housed at the Lima Mental Hospital.

He watched her day in and day out with her clipped fast walk which served to make sure no one stared at her. He watched her uncomfortably adjust baggy sweater sets that looked better suited for someone's grandmother. He never understood why she hid such an obviously beautiful body. He observed that she barely ever smiled even at Will's Soda and Burgers when she performed with The New Directions Barbershop Quartet. To him she always looked sad and lost. It always looked like she needed someone to point her in one direction or another.

He didn't know exactly when he became obsessed with saving her from herself but it was sometime between hearing her play The Horror Pops on the bass on a rare night when her window was actually open and seeing her fix her own car after sneaking into her fathers shop on a Saturday night. There was another person living inside of Mercedes and Sam wanted to pull her out kicking and screaming into the world. However, he did know when he became obsessed with her as a person. That was the day he'd seen her crying in the corner between two locker banks. He'd been walking Becky to class as he often did. He pretended not to hear the soft whimpering that was always a tell-tale sign of a girl crying. Becky didn't have the best hearing so he knew she didn't hear it. Just to cheer her up he did his best Sean Connery impression as he passed her by.

He watched her at school with Finn and his stomach turned in disgust at her inability to see what went on right under her nose. Sam knew Finn was cheating with Rachel before anyone else did. It was easy to see in the way the looked at each other when they thought no one else was paying them any mind. There were times when he wanted to walk over and yank her away from the large bully without an explanation. He saw how mean Finn was to Mercedes. He was never mean in an overt way. It was always the little things. Sam watched as he cut her off mid-sentence, or pulled her lunch tray away when he thought she'd eaten enough. He heard the cruel criticism of her clothes when they were "too tight" and "immodest". It reminded Sam of his father. When Sam thought of his father he thought of how he ended up in Juvie in the first place.

Sam always wanted to be a super hero. He wanted to save the weak and downtrodden. He always had a soft spot for those who couldn't defend themselves. Growing up he spent his time in secret playing with action figures and trying to figure out how to fly. By the age of eight the nurses in the hospital of his small Tennessee town knew him by name. He'd had at least four broken arms, countless sprained wrists, and one broken ankle. Some were from jumping off the roof and onto his trampoline. Some were from his father.

The very thought of the good Deacon Arthur Evans still made Sam want to curl up in a tight ball and hide from the world even though the man was long dead. He'd been a cruel man who believed the best way to learn scripture was through fear. He'd often beat Sam when he couldn't remember a bible verse, or would see words in a mixed up way while reading. His father would berate him and beat him, then lock him in a closet where he'd stay for a night until his mother got up the courage to come to rescue him. Sam later found out it wasn't his fault. He was dyslexic, not stupid. That hurt more, that all the punishment was for something he couldn't help. One night at the age of ten Sam came down from his tree house to find his father beating his mother. Her screams filled the small kitchen and Sam blacked out. He came to with his hands full of blood and his mother cradling him. According to her testimony Sam stabbed his father twice in the back and once in the neck. The courts spent two years evaluating him to make sure he wasn't clinically insane and needed to be committed. At the age of twelve it was found that he was fit to stand trial.

Psychologists found the years of abuse pent up in him caused his blackout and the subsequent murder. He was sentenced to five years in maximum security juvenile detention for involuntary manslaughter. He served only four years and was released on good behavior at the age of sixteen. He earned the name Cry-Baby while locked up.

Sam was a quiet kid that stuck to him self but that didn't mean he snuck under the radar. Bigger kids and new inmates who heard of the child murderer would often come after him to try and prove themselves to their peers. He'd always let them get the first few shots in so he could plead self defense. Then he'd start to wail, the guttural sounds that came from his mouth were akin to crying as he took out his frustration. The teardrop tattoo under his eye and nickname came from a little Latino boy by the name of Mouse and it stuck. Sam saved his life after he stumbled into the wrong part of the yard. Some think juvenile detention centers are just one big school for boys. They're wrong; those centers are the same as any other maximum security prison. The inmates are just younger, stronger, dumber animals. The same mentality exists in those four walls, you have to kill or be killed. Very few stick their neck out for others those that do earn a different kind of respect. Sam earned that respect. No one messed with Cry-Baby unless you were stupid or had a death wish.

Years of group and individual therapy while locked up helped Sam cope with his issues. He knew right from wrong he knew killing and hurting the innocent was wrong. He had to learn that killing and hurting those that weren't innocent was wrong as well. It took years to learn that vigilantism was wrong, that there were laws to protect others. That it wasn't his place to inflict punishment on others. The police handled those things. With the aid of tutors and specialists he was able to control his dyslexia and even excel in his studies it took hard work but he passed each grade on time. He also took to fixing cars as a trade, figuring he'd never go back to school after being released. What high school or college would take a kid with a criminal record? He began restoring an old '69 Chevrolet Camaro while locked up. It was his final project and earned him his certificate. The car was later stored until he earned his license. He even found a deep love of music from his cellmate Artie Abrams.

Sam laughed when thinking of Artie. The unassuming looking brown haired boy with Coke bottles for glasses was a badass that made his friend Noah look like a kitten. Artie was known in the papers as the wheel-chair bandit. He'd pretend to have fallen out of his wheelchair and when someone stopped their car to help him he'd beat them unconscious and steal their vehicle to joy-ride. No one realized Artie had the use of one of his feet but not his leg. He could press the gas pedal and would have to lift his leg to get to the brake. This is how Artie usually got caught; he'd hit the brake too late and crash.

Artie was serving a six year sentence when he met Sam. He introduced Sam to music from every genre. He showed him there was life after contemporary Christian. He introduced him to pop hits of Michael Jackson and the Jackson 5, the crooning soul of Barry White, the hip swinging soul of James Brown, the beats of Fats Domino, Chubby Checker, and Buddy Holly, and the grooves of Elvis. Sam fell in love with Elvis. He started researching other bands that would give him the same feeling. He spent his computer time looking up and listening to bands like the Nekromantix, the Meteors, The Horror Pops, Tiger Army, and even Hank Williams 1st, 2nd, and 3rd. Because of them he fell in love with B-grade horror films and started to play the guitar. Sam would request time in the detention center's seldom used music area. There he taught himself to play. He'd sit and entertain the guards on duty and take requests. He'd serenade them with Elvis if they didn't ask for anything specific. If he didn't know a song he'd learn it. Sam also taught himself to read music. As with anything he undertook he wanted to be the best. His therapist called it over-compensation.

No guard would ever admit to liking an inmate but they all liked Sam he was a sweet well meaning kid. No one thought he deserved to be there. If put into the same position each guard agreed they would have killed his father too. No one could endure that kind of abuse. But the state of Tennessee made an example out of the little boy instead of protecting him and robbed him of his childhood. When he was released the guards gave him that guitar, $200 of their own money and told him to stay out of trouble.

After being released Sam tried to go back to his mother's home and have a normal life. As expected she wouldn't take him in. She'd remarried and started another family after he was locked up. Still considered a minor Sam was sent to Ohio to live with his kooky grandmother Ramona Ricketts and his uncle Belvedere Ricketts. Ramona owned a salvage shop on the edge of town that also had a small bar attached to it, and a lake where the local hooligans would come to swim and drink all day. Ramona was a fast talking tough as nails broad. She still wore leopard print pants, five inch heels, and a jet black beehive at age 70. Uncle Belvedere wasn't any better. He drank Pabst Blue Ribbon by the case and smoked Marlboro Red's by the pack daily. He was still healthy as a horse at 50. None the less they were tolerated by the town of Lima. Ramona grew up in the small town and she kept the young kids she called "Drapes" under control. They all looked up to Ramona. When it came to bad asses she was the baddest of them all. No one sassed Ramona or Belvedere. What they said was law. Her famous motto was "I taught y'all how to be bad asses, not dumb asses. Keep your head in them books and no one can tell you anything." As long as you didn't steal, or kill you were welcome at Turkey Point any time.

Ramona got Sam a job as soon as he came into town. He had to work and to his surprise go to school as a condition of his parole. At least in Lima no one really knew who he was. He was quickly accepted at Jones & Hummel Auto Restoration and Repair working part time. That's where he met Puck.

Noah "Puck" Puckerman was the town bad ass before Sam came around. A self proclaimed sex shark and loud mouth Puck had no real direction. All he knew was he'd be stuck in Lima until he either went to jail or ended up dead from racing. He was proudly Jewish with olive skin and hazel eyes. The light wavy dark brown mowhawk made the strip of hair look more like a dead squirrel, but Sam didn't say anything to insult the boy. Puck loved fast cars and even faster women but he only had one main girl. Quinn "Easy Eyes" Fabray was his main lady, and Sam's cousin. Quinn was the daughter of Judy Fabray, Ramona's middle daughter. On the outside Quinn appeared as sweet as cotton candy with blonde hair and big green eyes but she was just as bad ass and acid tongued as her grandma much to her mothers chagrin. She even dressed like Ramona in tight fitting wiggle dressed and indecently high heels. Then there were Quinn's best friends. Santana "Razor Blades" Lopez who Ramona even admitted would cut you as soon as look at you. She was fiery Puerto Rican with almond shaped eyes and sinfully pouty lips. She too took to vintage styles. She preferred her hair in freedom rolls, and embodied the sexuality of a pinup. She'd joined the crew after her parents divorce at age ten when Ramona found her in the little bar looking for her mother one night. Her mother started running around town drinking all night and not paying any mind to her only child. Last but not least there was Santana's girlfriend Brittany "Rainman" Pierce whose pearls of wisdom came at the oddest times. With blonde hair and big blue eyes she was the doe eyed innocence of the group. It wasn't that Brittany was stupid or "dim" she just thought differently from a lot of people. Together they all became fast friends, and even formed a band. They found they all had a mutual love of old music and were musically inclined. Puck played the drums, Quinn was amazing saxophonist, and Brittany and Santana provided silken backup harmonies. They performed weekly at the Turkey Point Saloon, provided they all kept their grades up.

Ramona and Belvedere welcomed their estranged grandson and all the little Drape Children with open arms. She'd been the only one to send him letters and money for his canteen while he was locked up telling him that this side of the family thought they didn't know him still loved him dearly. She never included a return address stating she didn't want to pressure him into responding if he wasn't ready. Upon arriving on their doorstep she took him in hugging him tight telling him no one would throw him away again. Sam in turn handed her a letter for each one she'd written him while he was away. That night Sam slept in a soft bed for the first time and was truly grateful for his new family.

Sam sat at lunch on the bleachers with his crew discussing their upcoming gig and the songs they'd do at Turkey Point Saloon when Sam interrupted the collective conversation.

"What do you guys think of Mercedes?" Sam asked as he popped a soggy French fry into his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked her face contorting as if she smelled something bad.

"I mean what do you think of me asking her to play with us?" Sam said with a grin.

"Lisa Rena why the hell would we want that uptight girl playing with us?" Santana said with a roll of her eyes. "What's she going to do, cower in the corner? Nuh-uh we ain't takin' in any more strays. You were the last one." She said with a roll of her neck that caused her ponytail to sway.

"Santana you are so mean. Sam, why do you want Mercedes to play with us? Is it because all her colors are gone?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah Britt-Brat it's because all her colors are gone. Finn dumped her, she was kicked out of glee club and now she doesn't even have orchestra." Sam said as he leaned back. "She looks so lost. I mean we should at least invite her to eat with us. Look at her?" He said pointing to a lonely Mercedes sitting under a tree reading and eating a tray full of tots.

"Looks like she's enjoying herself man." Noah said as he put his arm around Quinn while looking at a Cheerios ass.

"She looks lonely. We should at least offer her a place with us." Sam said as he stood up. "I was the one who stopped her from attacking Finn. The girl is angry and alone. She needs friends who understand what that's like." Sam said as he hopped off the bleachers.

"There goes Superman protecting the innocent and all that shit. When is he going to learn he can't help everybody? Jesus." Santana said with a roll of her eyes. She watched Sam make her way over to the girl sitting under the tree. She pursed her lips at thoughts of her former friend. In fact they'd all been friends until Finn and Rachel told them they were no longer welcome in glee club sophomore year. They said it was because they didn't fall in line. Mercedes hadn't been there for the ousting and something told Santana she didn't know. But Kurt, Rachel and Finn had been. She missed Mercedes; she'd always been the kindest of the bunch with an underlying sass that made even Santana take notice when she spoke. She'd seen that sass disappear over the last two years under the careful tearing down of Finn, Rachel, and Kurt.

"Hey Mercedes, would you like to come sit with us?" Sam asked as he slowly approached the girl.

"Why would I want to do that?" She asked as she went back to her book.

"Because it's senior year and you're alone. I don't think anyone wants to be alone the first day of senior year." Mercedes shrugged her shoulders and stood up.

"I'm not a stray dog Sam, don't treat me like one." She said as she put her book in her purse and headed towards the lunch building. Sam watched her leave before it registered that she wouldn't be joining him. He ran after her.

"Mercedes, wait!" He said catching up to her. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Sam, I know you have an affinity for picking up strays just like your grandmother. I'm not a stray Sam. I'm not some damsel in distress that you can just scoop up, assimilate, and expect me to be eternally grateful. Now excuse me, please?" She said stepping past him. For the second time that day someone sidestepped her and blocked her way.

"Mercedes I know what happened to you at Will's this summer. It was cruel of Finn to do that to you. I just want to be your friend. I'm not trying to save you or change you. Give me a chance before you write me off?" He asked. Then Sam did something she'd never expected. He pouted. Like a two year old begging for ice cream he pouted. Then for the first time in two months Mercedes laughed.

"Okay, I'll come and sit with y'all. We have forty minutes left in lunch anyway." She said with a smirk and walked alongside Sam.

"So who are the Koffin Kats?" Sam asked as he fell into step with Mercedes.

"They're this psychobilly band. My cousin took me to see them when I was in Baltimore this summer. He told me I needed to expand my interests." She said with a laugh.

"Did you like them?" Sam asked growing excited at the mention of his favorite genre of music.

"They were amazing. I wish I could play the bass like the lead singer does. He's amazing and versatile. Nothing sounds the same." She said looking a little wistful.

"I've heard you play some Horror Pop's covers. I think you have what it takes." Sam said as he shoved his hands in his back pockets. Mercedes looked at him in confusion. "Next door neighbor with a facing window, remember?" He said as they approached the little group sitting on the bleachers. The girls and Puck looked to her with a smirk.

"Hi guys." Mercedes said sheepishly.

"We heard Lurch dumped you on your ass for Princess Berry. That's a raw deal, mama." Santana said as she flipped her pony tail.

"Nice to see you again Mercedes." Quinn said politely as she scooted over to offer her a seat. She'd missed Mercedes but would never admit it.

"Hey, Quinn." She said giving her a small smile. Mercedes had missed Quinn desperately. "Look I'm sorry…" She trailed off as Quinn held up a hand.

"Let bygones be bygones. It's our senior year." Quinn said simply with a smile Mercedes knew was genuine.

"Hey 'Cedes, come sit down so we can try to bring some of your colors back. You're so grey and dull." Brittany said as she patted the seat on the bleacher next to her. Mercedes climbed the bleachers and sat between Quinn and Brittany.

"Hey Mercedes, coming to slum over on dark side since Finn put you out to pasture?" Puck said meanly. He was the only one who didn't just up and forgive people.

"Puck, that was out of line!" Sam said as he climbed the bleachers.

"No he wasn't." Mercedes said holding up a hand. "I owe you all an explanation and you're going to get it from me now." Mercedes said looking at each of them. "We were all friends and we shared a glee club. I still don't know why you guys left. I never stopped to ask. I just trusted what Finn and Rachel told me the next day. I should have asked questions. I shouldn't have believed them when they told me none of you wanted to be friends with us anymore. Why don't you guys tell me what really happened?" Mercedes asked as she looked at each one of her old friends.

"Rachel and Finn kicked us out because we wouldn't fall in line. We thought the solos should be divided up, that the songs should be sung in choral arrangements not just Rachel's reedy voice and Finn's mediocre vocals leading while we all stood in the back creating a melody for them to sing to." Quinn said as she looked at the group who nodded.

"When we went to Rachel and Finn they called our concerns petty. When we went to Mr. Schuester they accused us of being mutinous and had us banned." Puck said incredulously.

"I hope you can all forgive me for being so ignorant. I just blindly trusted when they told me you just didn't want to be friends anymore. I am so sorry." She said shaking her head.

"I think we can find it in our hearts to forgive you." Santana said as she looked to the rest of the group who nodded. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Looks like you're forgiven." Sam said with a grin. Mercedes smiled at everyone and rolled her eyes at Sam. Something told her this was going to be an interesting ride. Off to the left Finn was sitting at the pavilion watching Mercedes pick herself up. His face turned red. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Mercedes was his girl, if she wasn't with him she was supposed to be miserable!

* * *

**A/N: Read, Review, and Read again.**


	4. Mending

**A/N: Thank you once again for the alerts, reviews, favorites, and everything else that comes with y'all being awesome. It truly helps to motivate me when I know people are enjoying my work. Once again I don't own Glee or Cry-Baby.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Mending.

Finn Hudson was a fuck up. As he walked down the halls of McKinley High he realized what a mistake he'd made. He'd broken his best friend's heart, humiliated her, and what he got in return wasn't even worth it! Going public with Rachel had been a nightmare. School had been in session for almost a month now and every time he saw Mercedes in the halls she was smiling. His heart constricted each time he saw her smile, he knew deep down he'd taken that away from her years ago. Finn would let out an audible groan when he saw her in the halls leaning against the lockers with her little Cry-Baby friends looking better than she ever had and he'd kick himself. He'd see her at lunch laughing as she sat in the bleachers with her new little crew and he'd want to crawl across the field on hand and knee and apologize. He couldn't admit it out loud but he knew he'd taken advantage of the only person who truly loved him besides his mother and father. Mentally he was a wreck over her. This was supposed to be easy, dump one girl and gain another. But Mercedes Jones was all he could think about.

For the first time in seventeen years the big man on campus felt ashamed. He'd treated Mercedes poorly from the time he met her. He'd taken her admiration and love and used it as a leash and collar. Instead of encouraging her he'd controlled her. Instead of loving and worshipping her he took advantage and guilt tripped her. Even their first time had been forced and out of obligation on her part. He knew she wasn't comfortable and proceeded anyway because he was selfish. It should have been perfect and pleasurable but instead it was all about him, just another way to keep her on a tight leash.

He'd always been afraid that if he let her go too far she'd leave him. During their friendship Mercedes had been so full of life. She'd out shown Rachel without even trying. That's why Rachel hated her so much. Her star was so bright and Finn wanted to keep that for himself. In his mind no one but him deserved her light but instead of nurturing it he smothered it. His insecurity manifested as contorting and crushing her spirit. Years later after it turned into romance it ended with him sleeping with Rachel Berry, a girl he barely liked despite knowing her since they were in diapers.

Finn painted on a smile as he approached the girl he'd left his angel for. Rachel looked to him and almost beamed as she began chattering about glee club rehearsals that day and her ideas for new songs to perform on Saturday. He kept enough of an ear open to respond but it all went down the drain when he saw Mercedes walk down the hall flanked between Santana and Quinn who each shot him death glares. He wanted to shove Rachel into a locker and chase after her.

She looked different today. As she passed him he realized she'd added the extensions she always wanted. Sure her real hair was beautiful but the enhancement only served to make her even more gorgeous. He remembered the day she asked him if she should get them last year and he'd said no. In truth he knew she shouldn't have even asked him, but he always made sure she knew only his opinion mattered. He'd been such an asshole to her.

He openly stared as she walked by her hair was now long and black. It trailed down her back to her perky round rear end. He whimpered as she passed him she looked sexy. Even her new jeans were amazing. He'd always known she had a great body but much to his chagrin everyone else in school did too. She looked good, damn good. He'd always discouraged her from getting extensions or changing anything about her looks. He wanted her to stay the same. No one could steal her if they didn't know how beautiful she truly was. He wanted to be the only one that looked at her. He felt a wave of shame at realizing he'd even told her how pretty she was. Not even at junior prom last year. She'd taken so much time in getting ready and making sure she looked her best. He was such an asshole!

"Finnegan!" Rachel barked. Her voice ripped him from his thoughts. The shrill voice had become increasingly irritating over the last few months. When he wasn't screwing her he'd prefer that she stay silent. Even the sex wasn't worth his time anymore. Rachel's body hadn't been as appealing as it was in the beginning.

"What?" He bit back just as harshly.

"Are you listening to me? I'm talking about glee rehearsals." She said as she rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm in his.

"Yes, please continue." He said trying to hide his boredom. All Rachel talked about was herself, senior prom, glee, and Broadway. He wasn't interested in any of those things. He missed Mercedes. She always listened when he spoke. Well, it was usually him talking and her listening. He'd taken her for granted and now according to his father he was paying the price for being an ass. Rachel was his karma.

"So after school I was thinking you, Kurt, and I could get together and go over our campaign for student counsel this year and then maybe you and I could get a little personal?" She said as she walked her boney man-fingers up his arm. What had he seen in her? Sex with her had been so mediocre after his first time with Mercedes.

"Yeah, sure Rachel." He said absently.

"Is there something wrong with you Finny-poo, you've been so distant?" Rachel asked. Finn felt his skin crawl. He hated nicknames almost as much as he hated her narrow hips.

"No, Rachel. I'm fine." He said in clipped tones.

"Finn." She said stopping in the middle of the hall and crossing her arms. "What is going on with you? Every time that heifer walks down the hall with her merry band of miscreants you seem to zone out. Do you still have feelings for her? Do you want her?" She asked as she tapped her foot impatiently. "I will not play second fiddle to Mercedes Jones of all people. You better get your head back in the game Mister before you find yourself alone!" The little brunette barked as several of his teammates walked by laughing as they witnessed the verbal undressing Rachel was giving him. Finn had had enough. He took Rachel by the hand leading her into an empty long forgotten chorus room.

"Rachel, enough." He said.

"What do you mean Finn?" She asked looking at him with wide eyes. Somehow her doe eyes didn't compare with Mercedes.

"I didn't sign up for this Rachel. You are controlling, overbearing, and you just embarrassed me in front of my teammates. I'm captain and first string quarterback. I need to make sure I always hold a place of authority and you…cutting me down in front of my team will get me pummeled on the field!" Finn said as he held his hands out. He couldn't believe he'd been reduced to begging his girlfriend to stop embarrassing him,

"Oh, so I embarrass you now?" She asked as she started to tear up. Finn had a soft spot for girls in tears and Rachel seemed to cry on command.

"Rachel…" He said as he took her in his arms rocking her back and forth.

"Finn, I just love you so much. I don't embarrass you do I?" She asked. Finn noticed Rachel never apologized.

"Rachel, I need you to tone it down especially in front of the guys." He said as he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not Mercedes, Finn." She said as she pulled away. "You're not dating the church mouse anymore. You're dating me. Now if you want all of this you're going to take me as I am. Rachel Berry doesn't compromise." She said as she took a deep breath and walked out of the room. What had Finn done?

Some could say Rachel was a brat, she was selfish. Some could say that not knowing her birth mother caused her to overcompensate. Some could say Rachel suffered from only child syndrome. Some could say Rachel overcompensated for not having a mother by bossing her peers around. In truth Rachel Berry was just a star in her own mind; she was just waiting for everyone else to see it. As she walked down the halls of the school with her perfectly handsome boyfriend, and fabulous best friend she watched as girls stared in jealousy. Everyone wanted to be her, and those that didn't want to be her simply just wanted her. In her mind she was perfect. She had a great voice, hard body, and thanks to Kurt a wicked sense of style. She adjusted the large bow of her lacy blouse with one hand as she added a little extra swish to her step. In truth no one was looking at Rachel with jealousy. They were looking at Finn with pity and her with a thinly disguised veil of hate. No one liked Rachel, but they were afraid of her.

Rachel mastered social annihilation early in life. Those she deemed competition were manipulated and assimilated into her world where they were then turned into what she wanted them to be. Those that refused her unique brand of friendship were annihilated. Mercedes was a prime example of that assimilation. She was the only one of her projects too dangerous to let loose. She was the only one that needed to be kept close and monitored. Rachel always knew if she let Mercedes go too far she'd break free and take everything Rachel wanted. Rachel was terrified of Mercedes talent and to a degree her looks. In Rachel's mind it took a special kind of boy to like a girl like Mercedes; incidentally it had been the boy she wanted: Finnegan Hudson.

She knew the girl was special even at five years old. The little poufy haired, chubby cheeked cherub was an instant hit her first day at McKinley Elementary. Rachel saw her surrounded by boys and girls as she told them stories of her life in New York, answering questions, and sharing her gummy worms. Rachel saw red at seeing the attention the little chocolate skinned girl received. This was her playground. These were her friends. She broke through the group and announced Mercedes was going to play Princesses and Knights with her and her friends. She took the little girl by the hand and jerked her away introducing her to Finn, and Kurt. She informed the girl that they ruled the playground. As long as Mercedes did what Rachel asked she could rule the playground right along with her. Wanting friends so badly Mercedes complied. It had been like shooting fish in a barrel for Rachel to control the girl after that.

Rachel spent the next twelve years making sure Mercedes never saw how special she was. She became obsessed with putting her down. When she heard her sing for the first time she discouraged her, letting her know that no one would listen to "that sort of thing". She even told her she was tone deaf. She'd taken pleasure in that. She later put her arm around her and told her she'd make a great backup singer, and she had powerful lungs for belting out that hard note. That's how the soul note started.

When she wanted to go out for first chair in orchestra, Rachel discouraged her telling her that she would embarrass herself. In truth she didn't want Mercedes to get farther than she did, even neck and neck was too close for Rachel's comfort. The girl put a lot of energy into keeping Mercedes down. It didn't take a genius to see Rachel was insecure and needed constant affirmation of her stardom as well as to crush people along the way.

When she met Sunshine she felt the same way she'd felt at five when she met Mercedes. Sunshine was going to be a big star and that made Rachel very uneasy. She adopted the same tactics of assimilation and annihilation. She befriended the girl; Rachel had a face that was easy to trust. Sunshine was smart though. She saw through Rachel and her manipulations. When it all backfired she got desperate. A desperate Rachel was a dangerous Rachel. The day of auditions she sent Sunshine to the worst part of town and to the only known crack house in Lima. Sunshine transferred schools shortly after. Rachel feigned ignorance.

The annihilation of the New Directions had been out of pure selfishness and for entertainment. Rachel was lazy, all she wanted to do was sing lead and garner notoriety for having the best voice in Ohio. Then one day the world when she took Broadway by storm. But she didn't want to work for it. That meant she didn't care about show choir competitions or numbers or even rules. The group was becoming a democracy instead of her carefully constructed monarchy. In all of the clubs she ran her word was law. The group of strong willed people started to question her always getting lead. They started to demand auditions instead of automatic selection. They were starting to demand that the songs even be broken into parts for everyone to sing!

No one was heard in that choir except Rachel. It was her club and hers alone. In her mind she allowed those people to be there and to sing behind her. It was an honor to be her backup. After hearing the mutiny she put her plan in motion to get them out of her club before they ruined everything. Two weeks passed and she didn't have the energy so she simply asked Mr. Scheuster to kick them all out. She insisted they weren't team players and they ruined the tranquility of the club. It took two weeks but eventually Puck, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were asked to leave and their schedules changed. Rachel felt no love lost. Mercedes lost the only friends she'd ever had outside of Rachel, Finn, and Kurt. Knowing this was a consolation prize for Rachel. She never wanted to see Mercedes have more than she did. This included friends too.

As Rachel watched the girl walk by laughing and happy with the ousted traitors of her group her fists balled and she counted to three. She noticed the hair, and different clothes. She was annoyed. Rachel closed her eyes and thought Mercedes didn't matter anymore. She got the boyfriend and best friend. Mercedes could have her little group of losers. Rachel was top banana. She looked over at Kurt and Blaine as they fell into step with her. She shot Kurt and smile and picked up her phone to text him. Kurt watched and wanted to roll his eyes. No doubt it was to text and talk shit about Mercedes' new hair. Rachel had been on a tangent lately when it came to the girl. Kurt knew that only meant one thing, she was scared. Kurt missed Mercedes. She'd never do this.

Kurt had attachment issues, and he hated to share. This made Kurt a very lonely boy until he met Rachel. She was a girl so controlling and manipulative that it made Kurt look saintly. So people flocked to him to talk or play instead of her. Kurt Hummel-Hudson grew up lonely. Always knowing he was different caused him to withdraw until he met Rachel. Rachel made him feel normal. When Finn came along he made Kurt feel safe; he protected him from the bullies and the things that went bump in the night when their parents began dating in the second grade. When he met Mercedes it was like feeling sunshine. She was forgiving, kind, and seemed to not know what malice was.

Kurt knew he had Blaine and his friends but he no longer had Mercedes. He'd grown attached to her, unable to let her go. When she confronted him on his part in the cover up of Rachel and Finn's indiscretions he'd been crushed when she refused to forgive him. On some level he expected her forgiveness.

He felt a cold spot next to him when he walked down the halls. He knew he'd never treated Mercedes right. He'd been mean and cruel to her. He'd suffocated her. He'd even demanded she dress in those God awful clothes. Kurt knew now he was cruel but that didn't mean he didn't love Mercedes. Watching her for the last two weeks he felt only sadness. She looked so happy without them. She was thriving. He realized right along with Finn that he'd had a part in taking away her joy. But like his brother he didn't want to admit it. He'd stripped her of it in order to keep her close. He never wanted to worry about sharing Mercedes. In some twisted way he was in love with her. Not in an entirely romantic way but in a way that was possessive and dark. He wanted to be the only one that knew her secrets. He wanted to keep her close and hidden away from the world. He craved her light. Kurt felt as Finn did, if he couldn't have her no one else should.

Kurt noticed the changes over the weeks. He noticed the change in hair. He noticed the changes in her clothes. She looked amazing. He shouldn't have discouraged her from blossoming so many years ago when she wanted to experiment, to grow, to change. But something made him tell her it was a bad idea. He couldn't remember now why he held her back so much. No, he did, it was fear and jealousy. He didn't even know where his possessive nature came from. He saw a smile she hadn't worn in years. Her normal tight lipped fakeness gone, he noticed she truly smiled around her new friends. It hurt that she hadn't even spared him a glance in the halls. It angered him that she smiled and laughed as if she hadn't just had her heart broken. Shouldn't she still be mourning the loss of her friends? Kurt got angry again, forgetting his shame as he pulled out his phone to respond. She looked like hell. She should be mourning, not laughing. Kurt Hummel was no better than his partner in crime.

Mercedes Jones had no fucks to be given as she walked with her new friends. Her life was good again and this time it was on her terms. Sure she'd seen her former friends walking the halls engaged in mindless chatter. She couldn't miss them. At 6'3" Finn was hard to miss in his bright red letterman's jacket. Kurt shone like a disco ball in sequins; it was hard to miss him. Rachel, with her unnaturally loud voice and animated hand gestures made it hard to miss her. But Mercedes didn't miss them. She didn't care about any of them. She concentrated on the girls walking on either side of her.

"Damn, 'Cedes! What's with the new hair? You getting brand new on everyone?" Santana asked as she reached out to touch the jet black tracks. Mercedes quickly batted her hand away.

"I'm trying something new. What, you don't like it?" Mercedes tried not to show panic. She was so used to seeking approval.

"I think it looks hot. You're turning into one bad mama." Quinn said as she bumped her hip into Mercedes. "Next time you should do some bright green. I bet Sam would like it." She said with a smirk.

"Why would I care about what Sam likes?" Mercedes looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"We see the way you look at him girl. It's no secret. Every girl in this school wants to jump Cry-Baby. Why should you be any different?" Santana said as she stopped at her locker.

"Well you can cross me off that damn list. I'm not interested in Sam Evans that way. He's been a great friend but that's all he's been." Mercedes said as her lips formed into a tight line. "I just want to be free. I haven't been single since freshman year."

"Keep telling your self whatever you need to. That boy has his eye on you. I haven't seen him look like that since, well, never." Santana said with a grin. "Cry-Baby doesn't chase skirts. They chase him and the fact that you ain't chasin' is going to set him off sooner than later. Remember that thirsty little bitch Sugar?" Santana laughed as she looked to Quinn.

"Oh god, Mercedes she was so desperate. She came to all of his shows. The final straw was when she threw her panties on the stage and they landed on Santana." She cackled.

"Oh that bitch got cut that night. The only panties I want are attached to Brittany. That bitch had ugly draws too." Santana shuddered and shook it off. "It seems like we're always beating off his hoes. I swear I need to douse that boy in 'hoe-be-gone' maybe they'll leave him alone and leave room for a nice girl to come in."

"Yeah, Sam doesn't like trashy girls. The last girl he dated, Lenora, she was a nice girl. But she burned him bad. He hasn't looked at another girl like he looked at her until you came along." Brittany said with a smile.

"What do you mean? How did she burn him?" Mercedes asked.

"She dug up a few things, used it against him. He'll tell you all about his past when he's ready." Quinn said with a little nod.

"Well at least tell me how he looks at me?" Mercedes asked as she scrunched her nose. She didn't realize she'd changed the subject.

"Like you're a red velvet cupcake with just the right amount of cream cheese icing, Cry-Baby can't say no to dessert." Quinn purred as Puck came up to the girls, flinging his arm around the little blonde. He was careful of her hair, not wanting to mess up the perfect rolls.

"Who can't say no to dessert?" He asked as he smacked his gum.

"Cry-Baby." Quinn said simply.

"Oh yeah, he definitely can't." He said eyeing Mercedes. "Dessert always has him screamin' mercy." The boy said with a smirk as he blew a large pink bubble. Quinn reached up to pop the thing with a giggle before kissing him on the cheek. They really were a cute couple when they weren't at each others throats.

"Whatever, maybe I'll bake him some this weekend. He just lives next door." She said as she rolled her eyes. They all turned to walk towards the cafeteria. Brittany fell into step with them, greeting her girlfriend first.

"So is everyone ready for this weekend?" She asked as she looked around. I'm so excited. The end of the summer is always the most fun!" She squealed.

"Oh yeah, one last time seeing you fine ladies in your swim gear. Ramona's end of the summer Jukebox Jamboree always makes me a little sad." Puck said as he wiped an invisible tear.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mercedes asked as Sam fell into step beside her.

"Y'all were talking about the Jamboree this weekend?" He asked as he threw his arm around Mercedes. Something he'd become accustomed to doing. Mercedes learned that Sam was extremely tactile. He liked to hug, touch, and feel.

"Of course, man. Is Belvedere making those ribs again?" Puck asked with a snort.

"Nah, after he almost set the shop on fire, MawMaw is handling the cooking this weekend. You are coming 'Cedes, right?" He asked looking down at the tiny girl. Something was different about her.

"Well, sure, I mean. What is it?" She asked looking slightly confused.

"We're all going up to Turkey Point. There's a big pig pickin'! There's going to be swimmin'. You'll get to see us play. C'mon 'Cedes, please say you'll come! Come for me, pretty please?" He unwrapped his arm from around her neck and begged. Everyone laughed as they picked up the double entendre.

"Cry-Baby you really need to work on your asking." Mercedes said as she walked past him. "And yeah, I'll come. I'll come just for you." She said with a smirk as he caught up to her and threw his arm around her again. They walked into the cafeteria side by side. It seemed they always garnered stares. For some reason, people liked to stare at The Drapes. Maybe it was the tattoos, maybe it was the jacket. Maybe it was the fact that they looked like Rockabilly trash.

"Why does everyone always stare?" Mercedes asked as she looked around. She was more annoyed than

"Because we're high school hell cats." Sam sung as he looked down at her.

"On our own!" Santana, Quinn, and Brittany sang together in perfect harmony. It impressed Mercedes.

"We love bein' bad" Sam sang again.

"And it sure feels good." Puck sang as they made their way to the lunch line. Mercedes laughed at the Grease moment.

"You guys are insane." She giggled. As they each collected their favorite foods and made their way to the bleachers. The group froze as they saw Mercedes old friends sitting in their spots on the bleachers. This was a dick move.

"Why are you guys here?" Mercedes asked as she handed her tray to Santana. She did it more to keep the girls hands full. Mercedes didn't want to test the theory of her having razorblades in her hair.

"Oh, Mercedes!" Rachel said with mock cheer. "We thought we'd sit somewhere different today. You seem to always have fun here so we thought we'd try it. You don't mind do you?"

"Actually I do mind. Would you please find somewhere else to sit?" She asked as her fist opened and closed. She wasn't pleased.

"No I don't think we'll be moving. But you're welcome to sit somewhere else." Rachel said as she turned to kiss Finn.

"You're a truly pathetic bitch." Quinn and Santana said in unison. "You have to take everything that makes Mercedes happy. Why don't you go sit on the pavilion with the rest of the assholes?" Santana finished.

"Why don't you join us? I'd love to get to know Mercedes' new friends!" Blaine said with cheer. He truly was clueless.

"That's okay Blaine. I'm not ready to make nice. It's just a seat, come on guys we can find somewhere else to go today. Let those petty bitches have it. Its just a seat." Mercedes took her tray from Santana and turned to walk away. She wanted to keep peace for now. She was determined to not let them bait her every time they saw her. She knew what Rachel was like when she got bored and with no one new to destroy she had nothing better to do. The rest of her new friends had a different idea. As she walked away she heard the heated words from the rest of the group.

Sam found Mercedes a few minutes later in am empty orchestra room. She sat on a stool with her bass between her legs. Her eyes closed and her head down as she played. Sam didn't know much about classical music but he knew what she was playing was sad and haunting.

"Hey." He said as he stepped into the room. He didn't want her to stop playing but he wanted to see what was bothering her. He was always drawn to her.

"What's up?" She asked as she looked up.

"Just wanted to make sure you're alright." He said as he walked into the room, his hands in his pockets.

"I'm fine, Sam. It's just sad. They take everything away from me." Mercedes said as she repositioned her bow to begin playing again.

"They can only take what you let them." Sam said as he pulled a stool up to sit next to her. "Play something for me." He said with a smile. Something about Mercedes seemed to brighten.

"Sure, what do you want to hear?" She asked as she put her bow down and stood.

"You know what I like Peach." He said with a grin. Mercedes gave a giggle and used her hands to pluck and slap out a beat. Sam nodded and bobbed his head. He was always amazed at how her tiny hands could create such beautiful and powerful music. He looked around the room and spotted a guitar in the corner. At one time this must have been the band room. She laughed as he played along with her. Together they had a miniature jam session.

"Why did you call me Peach?" She asked as they laughed and played. Sam had to stop and tune the old guitar periodically.

"You're sweet and a little tangy. Plus I like peaches and I like you." He said with a smile as he leaned over to nudge her. She nodded and let out a soft groan as the bell rang. That night after work Sam came home and ran up to his room. Mercedes' window was open and he heard her happy music being carried towards his window. Some how he had a feeling he'd done that for her.

* * *

**A/N: What did y'all think? Comments, critiques, suggestions? I hope you're enjoying the ride.**


	5. Maneater

**A/N: I am convinced I have the best readers in the world. Thank you for all of the alerts, PM's, favorites (Author and Story), and last but not least reviews. Y'all make a girl feel super loved. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my labor of love. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Once again I don't own Cry-Baby or Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Maneater.

The day of the Jukebox Jamboree came faster than she expected. Mercedes lost herself in thought as she drove towards her destination. It was an unusually warm Ohio day and she had the top down. In a month she cemented her friendships with the girls, and even Puck and Sam. Mercedes found comfort in having friends she didn't need to prove her worth to be around. She still sought their approval but it was out of want. She asked the girls if they liked her hair, or a particular piece of clothing she'd never worn before. While they were always honest, they were also kind when letting her down. They didn't mindlessly compliment and flatter her but they also didn't keep her down either. When she was truly in doubt she knew she could count on Santana for an honest answer.

She'd finally found the friendship her mother and Wade talked to her about. Though they were young friendships she felt more at ease with this group of misfits than she had with the "nicest kids in town". In them she felt accepted, and wanted. She loved that she had something in common with each group member. She loved talking cars, comics, books, and movies with Sam. She talked video games, and sports with Puck. She spent hours talking fashion, gossip, and life with the girls. Then they all shared the common thread of music which they discussed for hours as a group. Even though there were couples Santana and Brittany never made her feel excluded, and Quinn and Puck bickered more than they loved but when they loved they kept it PG for the sake of the group. Mercedes felt at ease with each of them.

Saturday saw her excited enough to jump out of her skin. She knew she looked good that afternoon. After agonizing over wardrobe choices for over an hour she decided on a red Marilyn style bathing suit with a white men's button down that served as a cover-up. As she drove up to Turkey Point she could hear the screaming and yelling that naturally came along with people having a good time. The smell of grilled meat made her stomach rumble. She waved to Ramona on the grill. She was the only woman that could smoke and cook and not look unsanitary. She parked her car and gave herself one last mirror check. After pushing her oversized cat-eye glasses up on her nose and tightening her vintage Barbie ponytail she exited the car.

She made sure to drop off a tray of red velvet cupcakes inside the empty bar with the rest of the food then followed the sounds of splashing and yelling. She made her way over a steep hill to see Sam swinging from a rope before splashing into the lake. He came up shaking his head and whooping. Puck was next, his blue jean cut offs slung low on his hips revealing a large expanse of tanned flesh. Despite the dead squirrel he called a mohawk on his head he was pretty fun to look at. The girls were laid out on towels on a deck in the middle of the water. Periodically they sat up holding numbered signs. Mercedes laughed as she realized they were rating each boy's splash.

"Hey guys!" She yelled as she waved her hand. At the sound of her words they all sat up and waved. "How am I supposed to get out here?" She asked as she made her way down to the edge of the water.

"You can swim over like a normal person." Santana yelled with a snicker. She looked like she hadn't even touched the water. With a deep red mouth and pristine hair she looked like Bettie Paige. Her red and white suit looked untouched.

"You're one to talk Santana. None of you girls ever get wet out here. That's why Ms. Ricketts calls you the Turkey Point Barbie's." Puck quipped before looking to Mercedes. "Hey, Mercy, looking good Mama." He said before disappearing under the water. Over the weeks Puck and Mercedes formed a bond over video games and of course her car. They'd never been particularly close during their days in glee but now without the veil of pretentious social hierarchy they existed under they could truly form a friendship.

"Hey Mercy, I can carry you over like Puck and I did for the rest of the girls." Sam said as he came out of the water. Mercedes bit back a groan as she took him in. He was just as tasty as Puckerman. She gave him a quick once over. All slightly tanned, moderately tattooed flesh, and rippling muscle. Water clung to his pectorals and abs. Even Mercedes had to admit he was beautiful. She took a moment to stare at the V that connected his torso to his legs. It disappeared into well worn cutoffs. Her eyes travelled back up to his amused face.

"Sure." She said as she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"Would you prefer fireman, or piggy back Ms. Peach?" He asked as he took her hand. She felt tingles run up her spine as he said her name. The slight southern drawl made her knees knock a little. She looked over his shoulder to find their friends staring at the seemingly innocent interaction.

"Why don't you surprise me Cry-Baby?" She said as she put her hand in his. "Just make sure you don't get my hair wet. Please?" She asked becoming a bit nervous. She hoped he could lift her.

"I'd never let you fall." He said as he scooped her up in his arms. Mercedes swooned he could pick her up and it was effortless! He carried her bridal style towards the water. She left her bag on the shore, hanging from a tree. She noticed he kept to the shallow areas. He navigated the lake like pro.

"Is that so, Samuel?" She asked as her eyes met his. They were an alarming shade of mossy green.

"You never call me by my full name." He whispered

"There's a first time for everything." She smiled and leaned her head against his. He helped her up onto the deck and swam away without another word. Mercedes looked over her shoulder at her girlfriends who gave her questioning looks.

"Mercedes Jones, you are a lying bitch." Santana said as she went back to lying down. She was determined to soak up as much sun as she could before the frigid cold of fall and winter set in.

"Excuse me, Ms. Lopez?" She asked.

"You heard me. I'm not stuttering. You're a lying bitch. All that mess about not being into Sam. You are sucking Cry-Baby Evans up with a straw." She said as she laughed softly.

"After you see him on stage tonight you're going to end up head over heels. And probably face down ass up. No one can resist that boy when he's starts a'croonin'." Quinn laughed. "You're lucky he's my cousin and Santana and Brittany are card carrying lesbians. Plus I only have eyes for that one over there." She said pointing to Puck who was busy play fighting Sam. "Despite the dead thing on his head that he refuses to shave off I think he's quite the looker." Quinn finished as the girls laughed. Mercedes lay back on the deck as she felt herself floating. As she started to doze she was startled awake by a shifting deck and two wet rowdy boys.

"Hey Ms. Peach, mind of I get a beer?" Sam's familiar voice asked. He reached across her prone body to open the cooler in the middle of the large platform. Ramona didn't mind the group drinking as long as they didn't drive or get too wild. She figured if they were old enough to vote or enlist they should enjoy a good beverage.

"Sam!" She squealed as he dropped the can between her thighs. "You're getting me all wet!"

"You hear that Sam, you're getting her all wet!" Puck said as he reached across Quinn for a beer, and not before copping a feel.

"Shut up, Puck." Sam said cocking an eyebrow. He'd really dropped the can on accident. For some reason around this girl Sam was all thumbs. "By the way Mercy you got me screamin' in that suit." He said openly and unabashedly flirting with the girl. Sam didn't invite her to the jamboree with intentions of flirting. He knew she was still raw from Finn and didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. But she was a walking hard-on in her bathing suit. He took the time to rake his eyes over her soft body as she lay there with her eyes closed. She was all Coke bottle curves, large breasts and a perfect round ass. Puck even said her ass reminded him of a peach, and next to red velvet cake Sam loved peach cobbler. That's where she really got that nickname from, that and his love of Super Mario Brothers. To him Finn was King Koopa and she was Princess Peach. He fancied himself as a modern day Mario. He felt he had a part in rescuing her, and if he was lucky he'd get the girl.

"Why thank you." She said as she leaned up to crack open the beer he'd dropped and never retrieved. She drank from the can with a loud groan she missed the taste of ice cold Pabst.

"Well damn, looks like sweet little Mercy can drain a can." Brittany said with a giggle. The sound of her gulping broke Santana and Brittany away from their heavy petting. Mercedes pulled herself away from the can and looked to group with a shrug.

"What? I like beer." She said as she wiped her lip. Sam had the urge to lick the condensation from her deep red mouth. Even her lips were the color of red velvet cake. This girl was a walking talking dessert tray and Sam was getting hungry. Just like an angel his grandmother came to his rescue before he could embarrass himself in his tight cutoffs. She provided the ice water he needed to break him out of his fog.

"Hey kids, its time for ya'll to get ready to go on. People are going to start coming soon!" Everyone looked over to see Ramona on the shore. She had her trademark beehive and Marlboro Red hanging from her lips. Everyone broke up to start moving. Sam got into the water and held his arms out for Mercedes.

"Come on little Peach, its time to go for a ride." Mercedes rolled her eyes and smirked as she slipped onto his back both of their beers in hand.

"Smart girl." He said as he carried her back to shore. He walked slowly, relishing the feel of her body pressed against his back.

"I like to think big." She giggled as she held his can up to his lips for him, allowing him to take a drink.

"Are you excited to hear us play tonight?" Sam asked as they approached the shore.

"Yeah, I haven't heard good music in a long time." She said as she looked up at him after sliding down his body.

"Are you going to wear something sexy for me tonight?" He teased with a half smile.

"Sure Cry-Baby." She said with a smirk as she went to catch up with the girls. Sam watched her hips as she swayed away. Sam Cry-Baby Evans had it bad for Mercy Jones. Puck came up and clapped Sam on the shoulder.

"Sam, you better stop ogling the fresh meat." Puck said with a laugh.

"Can it Puck, the girl just happens to have an ass worth watching. You know that." Sam said as he turned on his heel to head to the little shack on the edge of the property to get dressed. Puck heckled him the entire time.

"Not to mention what kind of douche would I look like going after a girl that just got dumped by her asshole boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"You'd look like someone who went after a girl that got dumped by someone who didn't deserve her." Puck said as they entered the shack. Puck made a beeline for the shower. Sam sat on the edge of the little counter in the two room shack where they usually got dressed before shows. It was small but it had a bathroom and enough room for the boys to get ready. The girls usually used his grandmother's room above the store. They needed too much crap.

"How long until you guys go on stage?" Mercedes asked as they walked up the hill towards the large store.

"We go on at 10 o'clock." Quinn said. "We normally do a run through with Matt, the bass player but no one has heard from him since last week. He hasn't even been at practice."

"Matt is a dickhead. The only reason he's even in this band is for the free beer and all the snatch he can get." Santana said as she rolled her eyes.

"I've never met a Matt before." Mercedes said looking to the girls suspiciously.

"He goes to Carmel. He's an opportunist and an asshole but he's the best upright player in Ohio." Brittany said with a sigh.

"No one seems to be a big fan of this Matt. Why do you keep him around if you don't like him?" Mercedes asked.

"For all the reasons we just stated. He's a dick bag but he can play." Brittany stated.

"Hey guys how do you feel about going back to my place to get ready? We can make a party of it? My parents are gone." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Oh no, I think you'll like getting ready at MawMaw's." Quinn said with a giggle.

"Why's that?" She asked as she followed the girls up a set of steps on the side of the shop as she stepped over the threshold Mercedes entered heaven. The room was set up like a vintage beauty parlor and boudoir.

"Welcome to my haven, ladies!" The woman came out of a back room and spread her hands out. "Does anyone need a drink? I have Coke, Sprite, even that Coke Zero you skinny bitches drink." She said with a throaty laugh as she came over to hug and kiss each girl. She stopped at Mercedes and put her hand on her hip. The girls quickly disbanded moving about the room. Ms. Ricketts hadn't had time to properly meet the girl. She wanted to see who this girl was who'd captivated her grandson.

"You must be Mercedes." She said looking the girl up and down.

"Yes, Ms. Ricketts." She said with a smile.

"You planning to be one of my new Drape grandbabies?" Ramona said with a grin. Despite being a pack a day smoker Mercedes noticed she smelled of peppermint and chocolate.

"Drape?" She asked. She'd heard the group use the name before but never asked what it meant.

"We're drapes honey. We're rebels, we're misfits. We like loud music, fast cars, and gettin' made up like trash, and being trash. But make no mistake baby, my drapes may be bad asses but we're not dumb asses. You keep your head in the books…"

"…and people can't tell you anything!" The girls said in unison as they made their way around the pink palace. She took in the sight of the room. It was all pink shag carpet and sea-foam green walls. In the center was a large round bed draped with pink sheets and a large headboard that Mercedes noticed looked like a seashell. Pink hooded dryers lined the walls, a full vanity, and a chaise lounge and large couch both done in pink vinyl finished the room. Mercedes was in love.

"You like the room?" Ramona looked around as she lit another cigarette. "My late husband made this room just for me. He said as hard as I worked in the junk yard all day I deserved something just for myself. I could come up here for a few hours and pamper myself, pretty myself up. I loved that man." She said as she took a drag. "Everything in this room was all done by him. It all came from the salvage yard. Frank knew I'd appreciate it more if he worked with his bare hands." Ramona said with reverence in her voice.

"I really do!" Mercedes said as she looked around at the girls getting dressed around her. "It's beautiful Ms. Ricketts."

"Well get to getting dressed. I'm going to scoot on down the steps and get one of those delicious cupcakes before Cry-Baby eats them all." Ramona said as she scooted down the stairs.

"Can you bring me one?" The girls asked in one variation or another as the elderly woman waved her hand walking out in a sea of leopard and cigarette smoke.

"So what are you ladies wearing tonight?" Mercedes asked as she pulled a dress bag from the large beach bag she had been carrying around.

"I was thinking I'd just place some PBR cans on my no-no places and cover the rest in glitter." Santana said from her chair at the vanity.

"Satan and I always dress alike so I guess I'm wearing the same thing." Brittany laughed as she lined her eyes.

"I'm wearing that dress hanging on the door." Quinn said with a smile. Mercedes recognized the a-lined halter dress. She instantly knew Quinn was going to look gorgeous.

"What about you Mercedes? You know you need to make a statement. This is your first of many Jamboree's. Cry-Baby has a lot of hoes and I have a feeling you're the hoe-be-gone we've been needing." Santana said as she stood up crossing the room to pull a large duffel bag from under the bed.

"Just something I made." Mercedes said as she sat in one of the two empty seats at the vanity. It didn't take the girls long to get dressed, but they seemed to drag it out with gossip and trading lipstick and other makeup items. Mercedes marveled at how each girl helped the other and even her. In less than three hours they were dressed and ready to go. Mercedes slipped the black, stretchy dress from its bag. She slipped it on while no one was looking; she quickly popped the collar and made sure just enough cleavage showed. She completed the look with new six inch gold mules.

"What do you guys think?" She asked as she did a little turn. "Think I got what it takes?" She asked in a mock sultry tone.

"Whoa-oh-oh!" The girls all said as they looked her up and down. Mercedes could only laugh and shake her head.

"You made that, Mercy?" Santana asked. She circled the girl taking in the halter necked dress. The neckline plunged and the collar popped. Mercy looked like Drape trash and Santana couldn't be more proud.

"Wait until Sam sees you. He's going to lose his mind." Brittany said as she made her way to the door.

"I am not paying any attention to Sam Cry-Baby Evans!" Mercedes yelled as they left the room.

"You tell yourself whatever you need to butter-bean. You may not be eyeing him but he's eyeballing you. Sam has a way of getting whatever he wants. He's always been that way." Quinn said as they made their way to the bar to do a sound check. They walked in to a chorus of expletives. Sam didn't sound happy.

"That stupid fucker! He just had to go and get himself locked up before a show? What the hell are we going to do now?" Sam ran his hands through his hair. Mercedes was amazed that it didn't ruin his flawless pompadour.

"What's going on dude?" Santana asked as they walked into the bar. "Who's locked up?"

"Matt, he's back in jail for God knows how long this time." Puck said from a barstool in the corner.

"What did that idiot do this time?" Quinn asked as she grabbed a cupcake and sat between Puck's legs. This wasn't the first time he'd skipped out on the band. Matt was a true trouble maker who couldn't resist a fight.

"Same thing he went in for the first two times: being an asshole and missing too many appointments with his probation officer. Since he just turned 18 a week ago he's in the big house now. We should just cancel the show. We'll never find anyone who can play like him." Sam said as he collapsed onto a stool, he spotted the cupcakes and took one shoving half of the thing into his mouth.

"Doesn't Mercedes play?" Puck asked. "Mercedes, don't you play?"

"Yeah I play, but I don't know any of your music." Mercedes said in a panic. She'd never played rockabilly or psychobilly in public. She didn't even have her bass there.

"We just do Tiger Army, and Nekromantix covers. The original stuff can easily be winged. If it sounds too bad during sound check we can scrap the idea. Come on, say you'll do it Peach, for me?" Sam begged.

"Yeah come on, it'll be fun 'Cedes!" The girls chimed in.

"I don't even have my bass here!" Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"Mercy, stop making excuses, Matt kept his bass here." Santana said as she crossed over to the table to make herself a plate. The food had been picked over already. The second batch of food was getting ready to roll out of the kitchen at any moment. Puck stood and moved Quinn. He disappeared behind a door and came out holding a large black bass. Flames decorated the instrument. Mercedes took it wielding the thing as if it weighed nothing. Sam realized none of the group had the pleasure of hearing her play. He knew his little Peach wouldn't disappoint as she stood in the middle of the empty bar and started to slap out the beat to Horny in a Hearse by the Nekromantix. She'd wince at a sour note and tune it to her specifications. He watched her in rapture as she closed her eyes. This girl loved to play. He took a moment to look her over. From the gold heels, to the tight black dress she was a Drape's dream. With her curvy body and big hair she was the embodiment of a rockabilly babe. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Pants getting a little tight, Cry-Baby?" Puck whispered as he sat next to her.

"Shut up, Puck." He said as he ate another cupcake. Whoever made these would be his wife one day. He moaned at the taste. Sam loved sweets.

"Like those cupcakes, cousin?" Quinn asked as she grabbed another and smiled.

"Oh yeah, whoever made these is going to be my wife one day." He moaned softly at the taste. The cupcake was rich, and soft. He smiled a little as he had the dirty thought of _just like my little Peach_. Mercedes moved to the stage with the gigantic instrument. He laughed as he realized she was barely as tall as the huge thing, even in her shoes. The extra height giving her a little more wiggle in her walk.

"So we doing this sound check, or what?" She asked as she looked to the group still sitting and chatting. She was ready to go and she knew they only had a few hours to get each song down.

"You know, Peach is right. Let's get started." Sam said as he grabbed another cupcake.

"You like my food, Cry-Baby?" She asked as she watched him take his 5th one in less than two hours.

"You baked these?" Sam scoffed as he took another bite.

"Yeah," She said giving one of the strings a pluck, she winced and tuned it again. "Someone told me you liked red velvet. I thought it would be a nice treat. As I said like my food?" Sam almost choked at Puck's next words.

"Yeah, he said the woman that made those cupcakes would be his wife one day." Puck gave him a smile as he sat behind his drum kit. "Are you going to be his wife one day, Peach?" Sam shot Puck a warning glance. Peach was Sam's nickname, not his. Puck held his hands up knowing he'd crossed a line.

"Alright, let's start with Outlaw Heart, and fade into My Girl." He said looking at the group. He picked up his guitar and strummed. The first few run throughs were rough. It took a while to get the timing and tune down. Once they did it was like they were a well oiled machine. Sure the machine wasn't perfect, but they would hit their stride. Three quick run throughs and an extra for the original material and Sam felt confident.

"Okay, once more and then y'all take a break get something to eat and drink. Mercy, stay behind will ya?" Sam asked before going through the set. The group walked off to eat. Sam looked to Mercedes once the place emptied out.

"I want you to sing for me." He said.

"You want me to do what?" Mercedes choked out. Her throat felt dry.

"I want you to sing for me." Sam said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want me to sing?" She asked as she bit her lip.

"Sing whatever you like. Sing something that makes you want to be heard." Sam said as he left the stage and pulled a stool up to the front.

"Why are you doing this, Sam?" She whimpered softly.

"Because I have a feeling there's a big voice in that tiny body, and I want to hear it. I also need to know your range. Now sing sweet for me, Peach." For some reason it made her knees go weak when he called her Peach. She had a feeling he knew too because he kept using it.

"I'll sing for you if you tell me why only you can call me Peach." Mercedes said as she started to pluck and slap out the beat of the song.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he smoothed the sides of his pompadour down. Mercedes saw his cheeks turn a little pink.

"You gave Puck a death glare for calling me Peach. Why?" She asked as she started to hum softly. She felt naked standing in front of him.

"You're my peach." He muttered softly.

"Excuse me?" She said with a laugh.

"Because, you're my peach, you're my perfectly sweet, juicy, tangy ripe peach." He said smiling.

"I'm not yours Cry-Baby." She said with a roll of her eyes. Something about his statement should scare her, but it didn't. Sam wasn't malicious and he hadn't tried to control her.

"Not yet, you aren't. Remember what I said? I'm going to marry the girl that made those cupcakes. Now stop stalling and sing for me." Sam crossed his arms and sat down. Mercedes closed her eyes and remembered it was just Sam. He wouldn't judge her or make her feel small for not being as good as the other girls. She was only a bass player for a reason. She plucked out the beat. The words washed over Sam and his mouth dropped. She had the voice of an angel. Why was she nervous?

"I want out, this has gone too far

This thing is no good it has no use

I don't wanna be loved by you this way

I just want to be me, with everything it means

Good and bad!

Too much emotional abuse is a game

We're both gonna lose

Too much emotional abuse"

She sang out to someone invisible. Sam knew from the passion in her voice she was singing to Finn. From what Sam had seen he'd used her up and spit her out. Sam vowed the next person to make her feel this way would get a boot to the ass. He may even kick Finn's ass on principal. Even if it wasn't her, no girl should ever sing about something like this and have it hit close to home.

"I don't like to be told how to dress by you

I don't like to be told how to behave

I don't feel free to be me with you

I don't want to be treated cold

And often left alone

I deserve better than that

Too much emotional abuse is a game

We're both gonna lose

Too much emotional abuse

Too much emotional abuse is a game

We're both gonna lose

Too much emotional abuse

Too much emotional abuse, too much,

Too much emotional abuse, too much."

Sam stood to give her a round of applause. She was met with three sets of hands. Mercedes opened her eyes to see Ramona, Belvedere, and Sam smiling and clapping for her.

"Girl you can work that bass. To hell with Matt, you need to take his place!" Belvedere said as he came forward. "Sorry to scare you, I'm Belvedere Ricketts. I'm Cry-Baby's uncle." The tall wiry man said as he held his hand out. Mercedes shook it gratefully.

"I'm Mercedes." She said with a smile.

"Nah, girl. You're Screamin' Mercy now. That voice brings people to their knees. You don't even need a microphone to command an audience. I had to keep people from pushing back in here to see who the pipes belonged to." Sam looked to the girl to see she'd started to flush. Her chest was bright red already.

"Uncle B. be careful, you're making her uncomfortable." Sam said. His uncle just kept going. He didn't care that she was already about as red as her lipstick.

"I think you and the girls should get together and form a small group to perform with the rest of the guys. Something like an interlude. Y'all can do real upbeat old school stuff. Give us a break from that hard shit Cry-Baby is always playing." Belvedere said as Sam rolled his eyes. The thought crossed his mind as she sung but he didn't want to scare her.

"Thank you Mr. Ricketts but I couldn't do that. This is Sam's band. I'm just standing in until Matt gets back." She said shyly.

"Bullshit, that boy isn't coming back any time soon." Belvedere said with a crooked grin.

"We'll see Uncle B. I have to talk to the rest of the band after we play tonight." Sam pulled his phone out to look at the time and send a text to the guys to get back in. The bar filled quickly as Mercedes and Sam sat in a corner scarfing down a bite to eat. Mercedes noticed he'd set aside quite a few cupcakes under the bar. Mercedes was glad she'd baked four dozen.

"You ready to do this, Peach?" He asked as he kissed the top of her head. Mercedes wasn't even remotely taken aback by the show of affection. She hugged him in return.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said with a grin. Ramona ran up onto the stage as quickly as a woman in her late 70's could.

"I want to thank you for coming to the end of summer Turkey Point Jukebox Jamboree. Make sure you get yourselves some food and your choice of beverage from the bar and get ready to listen to the baddest kids in town!" She said to the crowd of cheering whooping adults. "Coming to the stage we have "Razor Blades" Lopez a girl so evil even her words leave cuts. "Easy Eyes" Fabray a girl as pretty as she is mean. "Puck" a boy so scandalous he's probably slept with your wife. "Rainman" Pierce, a girl who can solve world peace but can't tie her shoes. And introducing for the first time a girl whose bass can bring a grown man to his knees but not before that perfect caboose can we have "Screamin' Mercy" Jones! And last but not least, we have the big boohoo. The baddest and meanest of them all, my grandson Cry-Baby Evans!" She said as she clapped and welcomed the teens to the stage. After the first two songs Mercedes started to get into the music. She swayed her hips and danced in her spot. She was careful not to make a spectacle of herself. This was their show, this was his band and these were his friends. These were also his fans.

During a song where she didn't come in until later Mercedes looked up to notice quite a few teenage girls at the front of the stage. One in particular was short with mousy brown hair and a rather large nose. She looked at Sam with a wicked grin as she took a piece of balled fabric and threw it on the stage. Sam dodged it and it landed on the head of Mercy's bass. The girl's eyes widened as she tried to shake the ugly things off. She didn't want to make a big deal of it but she didn't want the smell of hoe on Matt's bass.

"Fuck, who let that thirsty bitch in?" Santana said as she stopped them mid song to scream out. "Oh hell no! Get her ass out of here before I cut her!" The girl was quickly escorted out while screaming. It was more for her safety. Santana already had a razorblade out. Mercedes covered her mouth as she laughed. Santana was a mean bitch.

"Cry-Baby I love you!" Sugar screamed as she was drug out of the bar by two large men.

"Hey, Sugar. Guess everyone has fans, huh?" Sam said before counting down to begin playing again. He looked over his shoulder to see Mercedes smirking back at him. Sam's chest tightened and he had trouble taking his eyes off of her. He was in trouble.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Critiques? The song is Emotional Abuse by the Horror Pops (Patricia Day is heaven).**


	6. New

**A/N: As always thank you so much for loving this story and taking this ride with me. Thank you for all the wonderful comments and PM's. I'm sorry I haven't updated like I normally do, this chapter was a little too…disjointed (?) for me. It just didn't flow how I wanted it to. I have a feeling this story will be longer than my others because I have a big story to tell. I have a feeling high school will only be the beginning for my Drape babies.**

* * *

Chapter 6: New.

Shelby Corcoran hated change almost as much as she hated the current public school system. After seven years of teaching students the fine art of music, divorce brought her back to her hometown of Lima, Ohio. She left New York deciding it was time for a fresh start and New York was too expensive for her diminished income. What Shelby didn't know was that there weren't many fine arts schools looking to hire music teachers and especially not at the salary she required.

Now here she was the single mother of a toddler making a little over half of her requested income and living in her parent's pool house. She knew she should have been thankful for the last minute opening. According to the new principal of McKinley High the last choir teacher and director of the arts department was a push over who wasted school funds on lackluster talent. Apparently he knew nothing of music and theater outside of his own high school experiences. He also showed a blatant favoritism neglecting the other departments and focusing only on the glee club because that was all he knew. His favoritism clouded his judgment and singlehandedly disbanded the schools already failing club and caused the other departments to fall apart and lack focus. The teachers didn't care and the students didn't feel cared for. This had to change first.

Principal Sylvester informed her during her interview that the school was moving more towards the arts. After years she'd finally gotten the funding she needed to go ahead and execute her vision. She wanted a teacher and department head that knew what they were doing. She wanted someone who could lead the students to a win and to find their passion again. She had the best in academics and athletics and now Principal Sylvester wanted the best in arts. Sure athletics and academia brought in money but she also knew a great arts program tapped into new financial streams. People wanted their kids in plays, recitals, and choir competitions not just knocking around on the field and participating in spelling bees. Parents wanted well rounded students. Shelby walked down the halls of her old high school praying there was still a smidgen of the talent she left behind over twenty years ago. She knew she had her work cut out for her, but she needed something to work with.

She looked at each of the students she passed. She shook her head as she took in the different cliques. At one time McKinley had been a bustling performing arts school (thus the reason for so many abandoned music rooms and untouched equipment). It was the first of its kind, a magnet school that fostered the arts. The school was free to anyone who wanted to learn and even if you weren't musically inclined there were teachers of all levels. Shelby shook her head at the embarrassment it became over the years. McKinley could have rivaled the best New York had to offer. But it was reduced to mediocrity by budget cuts and bureaucratic bull; this is what she was hired to overcome. Instead of passing cliques of dancers, writers, thespians, and musicians she passed jocks, cheerleaders, and the occasional outcast scribbling in a notebook.

Shelby made her way to her new classroom and was surprised to find it housing a group of rough looking teenagers. It was obvious the leader was a blonde boy with too many tattoos for a regular teenage kid. But he had the sweetest face. Still she was unnerved by the tattoo under his eye.

"Excuse me, students aren't allowed in classrooms until their appointed times. Move along now." She said softly with a voice that reminded the group of Quinn.

"We always hang out here." Said a fiery Hispanic girl with a high ponytail, her blunt bangs reminding the woman of Betty Paige. Shelby rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. This girl was going to be a pain in the ass.

"Well, Miss…?" She trailed off wanting to learn the disrespectful girl's name.

"Lopez, Santana Lopez." She said crossing her arms and leaning back.

"Well, Miss Lopez I'm sorry to inform you that you will no longer have free use of this room. This is now my classroom. So unless you're interested in taking a trip to Ms. Sylvester you and your group are not welcome inside these four walls. Do we understand each other?"

"Yeah, sure lady." She said as she stood up. The other members of the group already prepared to leave. Only Sam stopped to talk to her.

"I do apologize for that Mrs..?" He asked genuinely wondering. Shelby looked him up and down before answering.

"Ms. Corcoran." She said flatly. She'd had students flirt with her before and she wasn't interested in anymore scandals. Shelby was an attractive woman, but more on the exotic side of beautiful. Only in her early 40's with deep brown hair and eyes, her voice was what gave her the allure that pushed her over the top. Her voice had gotten her where she was before her divorce. She'd done a few stints on Broadway in numerous supporting roles and quite a few leads. She'd landed the producer of one of her shows and was married a few years later. After meeting her husband she stopped acting and went into teaching so they could raise a family.

Turns out her ex-husband didn't want kids or to even settle down with a woman. She forgave him after catching him in bed with his lead dancer a cute boy with wavy brown hair. He even gave her a child as apology for his infidelity. When she had Beth her marriage officially fell apart. She couldn't be in a loveless marriage and her husband just didn't want to be with women.

"Ms. Corcoran, I'm Sam Evans and these are my friends. We're sorry to encroach on your set up time. What kinds of musicians are you going to be interested in?" He asked. He immediately thought of Mercedes who he hadn't seen since the Jamboree. He'd tried to call her but she hadn't picked up the phone. He began to worry that he'd come on too strong at the party. But he couldn't hide how he felt for her. He'd known her for a while and every moment he spent with her made him realize how special she was. His friends kept telling him not to worry but he had a bad feeling about whatever was happening. It seemed as if she wasn't in his company he wanted her there.

"Well I need singers, dancers, musicians of all kinds. Are you planning to audition?" She asked as she canted her head to the side.

"Well, me and my friends we all sing. The girls dance. But trust me you wouldn't want to see Puck or I move. I look like something's broken and he looks like he's having a seizure. A few of us play an instrument or two. Puck there is the best drummer in Ohio. Quinn over in the corner plays the sax and just about any other horn you can think of. I sing and play guitar. I also know an upright player that would knock your socks off. I think she has an amazing voice, but she probably won't sing anything more than backup in front of anyone but me." He said with a grin. His grin was his trademark. It was lopsided and imperfect. It made the delinquent in him disappear and revealed the seventeen year old boy in him. He could get anything he wanted with that grin. Shelby knew it, and it didn't work on her.

"Well I'm putting a signup sheet for auditions in the cafeteria. I look forward to seeing what talent your school has to offer. Auditions will be held in a week. Good day now." She turned her back giving him a nonverbal dismissal. As she heard the boy leave she gave a little laugh as she thought about Sam's line about his dancing. She'd never openly show she thought a student was funny. Shelby was a focused woman. All she cared about were her students, and being the best. From the horror stories she heard of Mr. Schuester and his favoritism these students could do with a little fairness. In that moment she became determined to show all of the fairness he seemingly never displayed.

As Sam exited the classroom he looked to his left. His mouth dropped as he spotted Mercedes. If he thought she looked good at the Jamboree Saturday night she looked even better today. His Peach looked like sugar, spice, and sin. He had a sudden hankering for peach cobbler. His tongue involuntarily came out to lick his lips. She all but slithered in his direction.

Mercedes knew once again that she looked damn good. She'd spent the weekend ridding her self of everything that reminded her of Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. She was ready to finally move on. After the Jamboree she was ready to embrace this new part of her life. To her that was the final step in moving on. Gone were the frumpy loose sweater sets that hid her figure, the pearl necklace Finn had given her, she'd burned them along with everything else he'd given her. Gone were the sensible kitten heels that made her legs look like tree trunks the ones Kurt insisted were tasteful and conservative they had been burned. In fact she'd spent the weekend burning everything. She felt bad for neglecting her friends but she needed that time to purge herself.

She spotted Sam and the crew and gave a little laugh; they still seemed shocked, she didn't understand why. The curve hugging, white polka-dot halter neck dress dipped low in the front and stopped just below her knees. The sweetheart neckline was tasteful but still exposed enough to lead a man into temptation willingly. On her shoulders was a little black cardigan to keep the ensemble up to dress code. Red, 5" peep-toe pumps decorated with a large bow made a clicking noise as she made her way down the hall. Mercedes looked bad ass, and judging by the whispers and texts being sent she knew she was making an impression.

She didn't walk as she normally did. Gone was the forced non-sexual clipped fast walk she did in order to not be seen or stared at. This morning she took her time. She wanted to be seen, she wanted to be stared at. What Mercedes did as she made her way towards her friends was way too sinful to be called a walk. She strutted, she sauntered, and she let the power of her curves wash over the male population of WMHS. She knew her tits were giving them all a good "how do you do" and her ass would give them a proper "fare- thee-well". She let her full hips sway from side to side like a pendulum and it felt good. She had the freedom to be the girl she'd always been on the inside; everyone could see the real Mercedes Jones, not some sexless thing Finn Hudson dated. She twirled a cherry sucker between plump red lips as she gave a smile and wave to the boys who stared openly, Finn included. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest, her palms sweating. She was nervous but it was the best kind. No one would ever know outwardly she just smirked and kept going.

"Morning." She said with a smile as she waved to her friends.

"Hey, 'Cedes." They all said in unison as they looked her up and down. Sam was openly drooling, Puck was cross-eyed, and even Quinn was making grabby hands at her cleavage.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked. Her big eyes looked alarmed as she patted her head and smoothed her hair down. She ran her hands over her dress. Sam watched as tiny hands skimmed her curves.

"Mercedes, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked as he held out his hand. His jaw was clenched, his face red. Mercedes looked at him warily before deciding that all boys weren't Finn. He led her into an empty classroom and closed the door.

"What's up Sam?" She asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you wearing?" He almost roared as he rounded on her. She jumped back looking alarmed before she stood up straighter. She put up with this shit from too many people.

"I'm wearing clothes you ass!" She screamed back advancing on him. Her finger came up to poke him in the chest. This time she narrowed her eyes.

"That's not what I meant. I meant what are you wearing? You're…" He stopped speaking as she poked him in the chest. He realized how he sounded. He sounded just like Finn. But Sam wasn't one to be cowed by a woman. Humbled maybe, but not cowed or shamed even if he was wrong.

"You were about to ask me what am I wearing. Am I correct?" She asked narrowing her eyes. "Do you have any idea of what I've been through? If I wanted to be told how to dress, or how to act, or how to feel I'd have stuck with Rachel and her merry band of fuckin' idiots after I was informed of his infidelity, and publicly humiliated. I thought you understood that Sam Cry-Baby Evans. But you don't understand, do you? You're just like him!" She said as she turned on her heel walking out of the classroom. She walked past his friends holding her head up high. Sam followed behind her looking as if he'd been beaten.

"What the hell happened in there?" Santana asked as the late bell rang.

"I acted just like Finn." Sam said shaking his head. He got one last glimpse of the girl turning a corner. "She was just driving me insane in that dress. I got tongue tied and lost my cool."

"What do you mean?" Puck asked as the girls headed their separated ways towards their own classrooms.

"I asked her what she was wearing, I yelled at her. I just ended up losing all control. I acted like an asshole. I did all that after I practically made her bare her soul to me on Saturday." Sam said as he kicked the waxed floor. "She said she thought I was her friend and that I understood."

"She looked amazing dude and you acted like a jackass." Puck smirked and was met with a slap to the head.

"Not working Puckerman." Sam said as the boy rubbed the back of his head.

Mercedes heels clicked on the tiled floor. She made her way towards her first period class with a clipped walk. She was seething as she pushed past Finn and two of his idiot football friends. The larger boy stopped and ran to catch up with her.

"Hey Mercedes." Finn said as he ran to catch up with her. She rolled her eyes with a groan. This day was only going to get worse if Finn Hudson was involved.

"Not now Finn. Not ever. Leave me alone." She said as she walked a little faster.

"Mercedes you look like you're ready to cry. Just stop!" He said taking her by the arm and swinging her around. Mercedes looked down at the large hand and jerked her arm away as if she was on fire. The sudden urge to slap him took over.

"Don't touch me!" She spat before continuing to her class. This walk was taking longer than expected.

"Did that punk or one of his stupid friends make you cry? Did they make fun of you?" He asked still walking next to her. "That's why I always discouraged you from dressing that way. I didn't want people to laugh at you." Finn said sympathetically. She stopped and looked at him.

"You think I look foolish?" She asked softly.

"I wouldn't put it that bluntly. But you should have something that covers you more." Finn said. To anyone else he would seem like a caring and sympathetic friend. Mercedes knew he thought differently. Mercedes nodded and bit her lip. She played his game for a moment. But Finn saw a spark in her eye and took a step back. She was about to break bad on him.

"Finn, I want you to listen to me closely. Please do not misunderstand anything I say. If you ever speak to me again I will kick your ass. If you ever insult me again I will kick your ass. If you ever try to make me feel like less of a person I will kick your ass. Do you understand me?" She said taking a deep breath before turning to walk away from him.

"Mercedes, I only wanted to protect you. I never wanted you to feel like this." He said pleadingly.

"Do you have any idea of what you spent twelve years trying to do to me? You and Rachel and Kurt tried to destroy me Finn." She said turning on her heel. She didn't see Sam or Puck coming up behind her. They heard her voice coming down the hall. Mercedes may be angry but they would always protect her, especially where Finn was concerned. "You tore me down and made me into this sexless thing to fuck around with. You tried to take my voice, my power, my sexuality, my personality. You used my heart against me. You used my love for you and turned it into this thing to control me. Now you want to stand in this hall and tell me that I'm making a fool of myself. That all you wanted to do was protect me? You are delusional telling me you were only trying to protect me from being made fun of. How dare you disguise your abuse as love? You didn't love me. You don't know how! You need help Finn Hudson." She finished. She didn't realize she'd been screaming at the top of her lungs uncaring of who heard or saw her.

"Mercedes…" Sam came up and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and pushed him away. She all but ran from the school determined to put as much distance between her and this place as possible. She'd never skipped a day of classes before but today seemed like the right time to start.

It took a week for Mercedes to finally answer the phone. She answered text messages from the girls and even Puck who'd done nothing wrong but she refused to pick up the phone when they called. She didn't want to risk being fooled into talking to Sam. She strategically avoided the halls he'd be in. She also avoided him at lunch. Instead of sitting with her friends she found empty rooms to eat in. During her self imposed solitude she signed up for auditions for the new music program that was being started.

By the following Monday she was ready to see her friends again and even talk on the phone. They were patient with her. They understood she wasn't angry with them. Though Santana gave her a hard time about shutting them out, she still understood. Mercedes was shocked that they didn't pressure her to speak to Cry-Baby though they told her daily how much he missed her and how apologetic he was. Mercedes knew he was sorry, she'd known before the words left his mouth that day but she was done with letting people get away with hurting her and then blindly forgiving them. She needed an apology directly from his guppy lips.

The girls spent the week helping her with her audition for the program. She in turn helped them as much as she could with song selections. They sat and listened and critiqued her pieces day after day for the first half of lunch. They spent the second half with Sam. Mercedes knew she was making their lives difficult but a part of her needed this time to think. She spent her breaks playing until her fingers cramped. The music helped to clear her mind.

She thought about her life whether she was doing all of this to be accepted by another group of people. From the clothes to the music, she wondered if this was just another attempt to fit in. By the second week she knew this was the life she wanted. She wanted everything that came with it, even over protective Cry-Baby Evans and his terrible way with words. Still she threw herself even further into her music. She wanted this audition to be perfect. She wanted to show Mr. Shuester and his closed mind that she may have lost it all but she gained even more. Talent included. So she played, she played until she could play the music backwards. McKinley High was abuzz with talk and she wanted to show this new teacher what she could do.

After William Schuester was demoted for unknown reasons there was talk of the new teacher coming into McKinley High to replace him. With the exception of the Drapes no one had seen the mystery woman but the school was all talk about her. There were rumors of her being a Broadway star and teaching at the best performing arts schools the big city had to offer. People crowded around the sign up sheets talking about how they were going to blow the new woman away. Under Schuester's tutelage the schools population was afraid to try out for glee club or any musical arts program for fear that all they'd be doing was backing Rachel Berry up. There was talk of this woman being different..

Of course Rachel Berry and her crew were at the front of the line signing up to audition. With their club permanently disbanded and their music classes in danger of being restructured they now needed something else to cling to. At least Rachel did. Finn could care less and Kurt just did what Rachel wanted. She knew she'd be an automatic shoe-in for glee and orchestra. Then just as she'd done with the previous teachers she'd manipulate this woman with her amazing voice and superior skills. After manipulating Mr. Schuester for so long she definitely had the ability and knew how to be this teachers shining star. If the rumors were true and this woman was a Broadway star she'd know true talent as soon as Rachel stepped onto the stage and they'd become bosom buddies. Her thoughts were pulled away from music as she ran towards Kurt. What would she wear? Ensemble was everything.

It took a total of one and a half weeks for Mercedes to speak to Sam again. She'd stopped being angry a few days after it happened but she wouldn't approach him. She'd done nothing wrong and she wouldn't cower. Even though she wasn't speaking to him Sam knew where she was every step of the way and it killed him to give her space. But he took the advice of Quinn and the other girls.

They told him to give her time, she needed to think. If he approached her too soon she could start to rethink her friendships with all of them likening them to Rachel and comparing Sam to Finn. That didn't mean he couldn't make sure she stayed safe from a distance. When she wasn't looking he watched her, just like he'd done before. With her new look came new attention. While he trusted Puck to make sure none of the knuckle heads that watched her touched her or made her feel uncomfortable he stayed at a distance doing the same. By the following week Sam had had enough. He'd given her space and now it was time to grovel and hopefully get his friend back.

"Mercedes?" He said walking into an empty classroom during lunch. She sat on a stool with her bass between her legs. Her ears were plugged with buds and it was obvious she couldn't hear him. Or she was doing an excellent job at ignoring him. The melody she played was haunting. She was sad, and maybe a little angry. It was one of the same three pieces he'd heard coming from her window since the sign up sheets went up. Sam stopped at the door watching her play. Her head was down and all he saw was long black hair and white streaks swaying from side to side. It never ceased to amazing him how her tiny hands commanded such a large instrument.

"Mercedes!" He shouted. She paused for a moment but continued playing. She'd heard him but still didn't look up.

"What do you want, Sam?" She asked. She never stopped playing that melancholy sound. It made Sam want to scream.

"I want to apologize." He said firmly. She looked up and took her headphones out. They really were for show. She knew this piece by heart. She could play Tarantella in her sleep by now. She'd spent almost two weeks perfecting it for her audition.

"Excuse me?" She asked through pursed lips.

"I want to apologize." He said wringing his hands. No one made Sam nervous. This girl would be his undoing.

"For what?" She asked. She'd forgiven him weeks ago but making him sweat although cruel was a bit funny. She wanted someone who could admit to their mistakes.

"I'm so sorry for being insensitive, controlling, and rude." He said looking like a hopeless puppy. Mercedes wanted to give in but she needed to be strong. "I've missed you. I've missed my Peach." He said giving her puppy dog eyes. "You still my peach, 'Cedes?" He asked. "I'll do anything if you forgive me."

"Anything?" She asked with a grin.

"Yeah I'll do anything." He said as he gave her that lopsided grin. She stood up and set her instrument to the side. He held his arms out and waited for her to fall into them. He hugged her close when she buried her tiny body into his. He rocked her back and forth slowly.

"Don't ever make me feel like that again Cry-Baby. That's all I ask." She said looking up at him.

"I promise." He said and kissed her forehead. "What were you playing?" He asked. "I had a sudden urge to claw my eyes out." He said with a laugh.

"It's called Tarantella. It's for my audition on Friday. Don't you like it?" She asked as she moved to start cleaning up the room. He watched her work. Her curves outlined in another breath taking dress. He'd had to keep himself from beating the breaks off of several guys who talked a little too candidly about her new look. He knew she wasn't his to protect but they were still friends and he didn't want people to speak ill of her or objectify her. She was too beautiful and too special for that.

"I like your dress today." He said. If Mercedes wasn't mistaken his tone was a little shy.

"Thank you." She said looking over her shoulder as she finally tucked the large instrument inside an equipment cabinet.

"Are you excited to audition for the new music program?" He asked as they walked down the hall towards the football field.

"Yeah, I'm going for first bass." She said with a grin.

"Why just first bass, you have an amazing voice. My MawMaw and uncle named you Screamin' Mercy for Pete's sake. You know those nicknames don't just come from thin air. That voice of yours is something special. You could be lead in the choir!" He said throwing his hands up.

"Well I did agree to help the girls with backup for their auditions but I'm not ready to put my voice on display. I'm just starting to be comfortable in my skin. One step at a time Cry-Baby, one day." She said as they spotted their group.

"You could do way more than just sing backup, Peach." He said as they approached the bleachers. Sam took her hand to help her up to her usual seat. Pencil skirts weren't good for mobility.

"So are we to assume this little lover's quarrel is over?" Santana asked as she popped a tater tot into her mouth. Mercedes sat down next to her and stole one from her overflowing tray.

"What lovers quarrel? Sam was being a jackass and I needed to think. You know that Santana. Don't go making this into something bigger than it is. Exaggerating isn't your best quality." Mercedes said with a shrug. "Besides, who said anything about love?"

"Mmmmhmmm…" The girls said in a chorus of disbelief. Sam and Mercedes may have had their heads in their asses but their friends were smarter than that. They'd been on a crash course with romantic love since the Jamboree. This little fight was just Mercedes running from her fate. She was going to end up with Cry-Baby. They were perfect for each other. The girls looked to each other and nodded. They all knew the truth. It was just a matter of time before both of them realized it.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it?**


	7. Honey & Milk

**A/N: Good lord! I am so happy you guys love this story. I am thrilled, you really have no idea. All of the alerts, reviews, and messages. You guys make my life!**

* * *

Chapter 7: honey & milk.

Shelby looked to the auditorium full of McKinley High students. She didn't expect such a turn out for auditions. She'd spent three months before school began tearing out the arts department from the inside out. Things operated normally until she was able to make proper assessments of the students. She looked at the auditorium with a smile, finally things were about to change. She sat in on classes for three weeks and found the teachers were amazing, some were not suited or were better qualified for different levels and genres but she had a sound foundation and didn't need to let anyone go. She found most of the teachers were her former classmates or already trained. Will had a group of unique teachers on his hands and had no idea what to do with any of them. She had a little over three hundred students out of a population of over two thousand waiting to audition for this new program. This process would be long but she had a feeling it would be worth it. She took a moment to collect her self and think about all the hard work it took to get here.

She began by switching teachers around; there were many meetings with the staff to ask about their concerns both during the summer and after school at the beginning of the year. The main concern was Will Schuester and his lack of focus on the other departments. She was informed that the students wanted challenges and spotlight. They didn't want to just act as backup during the glee clubs in school performances. They had a desire to compete and they were good. She then began listening in on each class. She wanted to get a feel for each instructor's style. With the exception of an outburst from a student during first day orchestra she was happy with the talent she saw and the teacher's ability to control and instruct. She listened to the concerns of her new staff more than anything else. She knew without happy teachers, she would not have happy students. She was alarmed to find their concerns were the same.

The art department didn't want to just paint and build sets for the glee club. The theater department didn't want to just dance backup for the glee club during in school performances do the lighting for in school performances for the glee club. The chorus and orchestra departments didn't want to just provide backup vocals and instruments. What Shelby noticed in her assessment was the glee club got most if not all of the focus, and most of the menial budget. These classes merely existed to support the glee club that didn't compete. She noticed all the money they'd been provided barely went to their intended purpose. The school play last year was only a showcase for the glee club. Most of the students in the theater department didn't bother to audition for more than bit parts. After speaking with the theater teacher she was informed that Will Schuester had a lead in place before she was even informed there would be a play.

Will Schuester was without a doubt a terribly inexperienced department head. Shelby decided she needed to meet the man that turned the arts program into a joke. Maybe he wasn't as bad as the disgruntled instructors had let on. She walked down the hall towards his classroom during her free period. Will hadn't been fired, just demoted. He was not a history teacher. After the first week of classes his glee club had been temporarily disbanded and all projects ceased until Shelby could put it back together in a fair and impartial way. She would turn it into what it should be. She knocked on the door to his classroom and heard a voice on the other side telling her she could enter. She laid eyes on the man that had no clue in what he was doing. She expected to see a monster. Instead she got an unassuming man with curly hair, a sweater vest and a strong jaw. He'd be handsome if Shelby didn't already have preconceived notions.

"Hello, Mr. Schuester?" She asked as she entered.

"Yes, call me Will. How can I help you?" An easy smile spread across his face as he extended his hand. She noticed the smile didn't reach his eyes. This man was either sad at losing his position or faker than a $3 bill.

"I'm Shelby Corcoran." She said as she shook his hand. Her guess of the latter was correct as his arm jerked away and his stance became defensive.

"You're the woman that took my department, my job, and my club. Are you here to take my history class too?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, Will…" She said as she was cut off.

"It's Mr. Schuester." He said bitterly. This man was immature and trying to save face.

"Okay, Mr. Schuester." She said emphasizing his name. "I'm not here to take anything from you. I was given this job. I don't know first hand what you've done in the past to be demoted so ferociously and that's not my business. I'm here to move forward and on. I've come here today to ask you for recommendations. I will be putting glee club and other classes back together and then I'll be preparing each one for sectionals and other competitions in a couple of months. I want to know if you think there are any students that show promise." She said as she leaned against his desk. She noticed him stand up straighter as he was asked for his opinion. Will reminded her of a peacock with his feathers up. He wanted to feel important and asking his opinion made him feel important.

"Well you definitely need Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. They are phenomenal on stage. They both have the power to command an audience. Rachel can sing anything! She loves Broadway and popular music. You get them along with Blaine and Kurt and you won't be sorry. Rachel can be a bit too hands on but she knows what she's doing." Will said as he relaxed. Shelby only nodded. She'd heard the name Rachel Berry several times. Shelby almost shook her head at the thought of a student knowing more than their own teacher.

"Okay, what about the rest of the programs, any other musicians that show promise? Are there any actors or dancers that show promise as well?" Shelby asked. "You were the department head for two years. Surely you have some insight into the other programs. I need to gauge the talent in this school it would help if I had some input." She said with a smile. In truth she came here to see if Mr. Schuester really was as single minded and ignorant as the other teachers claimed. So far these teachers weren't bitter, they were just right.

"I-I…well…." Will trailed off. He bit his lip and leaned back on his desk. He was unable to think of any other students.

"Mr. Schuester do you realize that you have crippled this program. Last years play was only a showcase for this Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry you speak of. Students don't even bother auditioning for anymore because they know they'll be relegated to the back before they even have a chance to open their mouths!" Shelby said. "You don't even know what kinds of talent and teachers you have in this school. These teachers are highly trained professionals and you have made them stage hands in your quest to appease this little girl and her boyfriend." She said with her hands on her hips.

"When you see her in action you'll understand." Will sniffed with what Shelby could only guess was a pout. "She is talented and driven. She works hard for the spotlight. I know they'll both be stars." He said with a bit of reverence. Shelby only shook her head and left the room. This man wouldn't be good for any input and she had a department to run.

Shelby tore herself away from her thoughts as she stepped out onto the stage. That man was a disappointment. She walked over to the piano sitting in the middle of the stage and sat down. Her fingers hit the keys and began playing a few notes and smiled when the room started to quiet. Her fingers slid over the notes as she played Warm Whispers by Missy Higgins, it was a personal favorite. These students knew when to listen. She started to sing softly into the microphone. How could she expect her new students to bare their souls and go through the pain of possible rejection in front of their own peers if she wasn't willing to do the same? She heard a few voices join along in the little known song. She finished and stood up clapping along with the students.

"Hello McKinley High!" She said with a smile. "I'm Ms. Corcoran I'll be your new department head and one of the new vocal instructors, and head of your McKinley High Glee club. I've performed lead in several Broadway musicals as well as plays. I'm a trained actor, vocalist, and musician with many years of experience. I know you're all wondering why you're here auditioning for classes you are already in. McKinley High is heading in a new direction. Principal Sylvester has procured funding and a grant to participate in a new magnet program. A lot of your parents went to McKinley and they may have told you that it used to be a performing arts school. We have a strong desire to see that happen again. While we won't be taking away from athletics and academia we will be striving to create the best program Ohio and eventually the country has seen. Who's ready to help me reach those goals?" She asked. Her heart swelled when she saw hands go up. "I've been sitting in on your classes since the beginning of the year. I've had a chance to look at what some of you can do. There is a treasure trove of talent in this school. You will find some of you are going to be moved about. I am going to assess your strengths and weaknesses. If you find yourself in a class below where you normally would be, don't be discouraged it just means you have a little more work to do than originally thought. You also may find yourself somewhere completely different. This means your strengths lie elsewhere and I want you to explore and challenge yourself. If you don't agree with my placements please come and see me and we will discuss it privately. You've all been given numbers randomly. When you come onto the stage please state your name, piece you will be performing, and begin playing. You will be given five minutes. Auditions will begin now." She took a bow to a sea of claps and moved from the stage to sit in the front row with the rest of the teachers. They began the auditions.

Shelby began with the musicians. She was objective as she sat and critiqued each new audition. She had to admit there were some who were more advanced than others. She kept an open ear and stoic face. She wouldn't let on that she enjoyed any performance more than another. She wrote her recommendations quickly and efficiently. She recognized the faces of Sam and his friend Noah. She sat up a little straighter as each boy played. Noah was a very talented drummer, Sam was an exceptional guitarist. She nodded as she thought about how she could use each boy. A little blonde she recognized as Quinn came onto the stage and showed her Saxophone prowess. She was happy to see someone as advanced as she was show an interest in the program. She was pleased to see the girl was not only talented, but versatile. She nodded as she wrapped the first day of auditions. She'd seen 100 students in one day. She left the school that evening after meeting with the teachers. She was pleased to find they were all in accord with one another as to the placement of each student that day. She'd seen some truly exceptional talent and it only helped to fuel her desire to see this program succeed. These kids deserved it! Tomorrow would hold a new treasure trove of talent. As she drove home to her daughter and a night of grading she wore a smile.

Sam had never been so nervous. It took him over three hours to just get up the courage to walk to her door. Ramona and Belvedere practically pushed him out. He prayed that Peach would like his gift and accept his offer. He couldn't fight how he felt about her anymore; it was useless lying to him self. She was perfect and their fight reminded him of what could happen if he kept his feelings hidden for too long. Sam carried the large case up to her doorstep and knocked a few times. A tall woman with cropped blonde hair and Mercedes lips answered the door and looked him over.

"He-Hello Ma'am, is Mercedes home?" He asked as she straightened himself up. He ran a hand over the sides of his pompadour and tugged at the fitted blue button down. He'd gotten dressed up just to bring her this gift. He'd been working on it since the night after the Jamboree.

"You must be Sam Evans." She said making no attempt to move. "You're Ramona's grandbaby."

"Yes ma'am." He said extending his free hand. She only nodded a hint of a grin on her lips. She was enjoying watching him squirm and Sam knew it.

"I like Ramona. Spent a lot of time up at Turkey Point when I was your age, met my husband up there."

"Really, you were a drape?" He asked looking her up and down. He could see it.

"Were? One is never a Drape in the past tense. Ramona took me in and took care of me when I didn't have anyone else. Same thing with my husband, Ramona and I are still friends." She said pinning him with a stare.

"You're right ma'am. I'm sorry I misjudged." Sam said looking down. Once a Drape, always a Drape in his MawMaw's eyes.

"So, you're the one responsible for all this?" She asked pinning him with a stare that made Sam gulp. Her change of subject caught Sam off guard. Sam was never caught off guard.

"What am I responsible for, Mrs. Jones?" He asked shifting the large instrument to the other hand. He couldn't figure out how Mercedes carried this thing so easily.

"Her smile." She said leaning against the door wearing a "duh" face. "I haven't seen that smile from her in years."

"I'd like to think it was a team effort." He said. Sam was aware the girls had the pleasure of meeting her parents. He knew he'd have to come over eventually and say hello. They lived next door to each other. It was rude that he hadn't already. His only excuse was seeing Mercedes father. Technically Mr. Jones was his employer though he had very little contact with the man. Bernie Jones was intimidating and he looked at Sam as if he'd wanted to eat him alive several times.

"I've met all her other friends, you're the only one too chicken to come over here. Why is that Sam?" Mrs. Jones asked with a little grin.

"In all due respect, Mr. Jones scares me to death." He said. He made sure to never break eye contact, is his world eye contact showed respect. Mrs. Jones only nodded as if she expected his answer.

"I'll get Mercedes, come in." She said as she stepped out of the way. Sam stepped past the threshold and into the foyer. Sam looked around at the decoration. It was done tastefully, but it had a slightly retro feel. Sam liked what he saw. He turned his head in the direction of the feet he heard feet skipping down the steps. Mercedes came into view and Sam smiled. He liked her casual in her fitted baseball t-shirt and jeans. Sam licked his lips involuntarily.

"What's up Sam?" She asked softly. Her eyes darted to the side at the large case.

"I came to bring you a little "break a leg" charm. I have a feeling you used your last bass as firewood since Finn gave it to you and you've been using a loaner from school so I thought I'd bring you a little gift. It was Matt's but I personalized it." He said with a smile as he unzipped the soft case that held the large instrument.

"How did you know?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Next door neighbor." He said with a smirk.

"Do you always watch me from your window, stalker?" She asked with a roll of her eyes. They'd been tiptoeing around each other since their fight. Sam couldn't bear the awkwardness. He wanted all of her back. He wanted to go back to the night of the Jamboree.

"I heard you taking an axe to it and I didn't want to say anything." He said quietly. "The day after our fight I saw you carrying out one of the loaners."

"Finn gave me that thing when I turned 16. He broke the one my father gave me in a fit. Every time I played it I thought of him so it was the wood that burned my other memories." She said with a small smile. Mercedes was finally at peace with her life, but she did miss having her own instrument.

"Well, out with the old and in with the new. My uncle personalized Matt's just for you. I hope you like it. I may or may not have asked the girls what your favorite color was" He said as he uncovered the purple bass. She covered her mouth and let out a laugh as she looked it over. It was her favorite shade of purple and decorated in Sailor Jerry style designs. She ran her fingers over the roses, anchors, and the hula girl in the corner. She looked up to him with a smile.

"It's beautiful Sam!" She said as she threw her arms around him.

"That's not all. He turned the instrument around and on the back was a peach with a staff swirling through it. She recognized the notes going through it; they were the beginning notes to My Girl, one of her favorite songs. She ran her fingers over the red roses that surrounded the design. She laughed as she covered her mouth again.

"You are truly sick, Cry-Baby." She laughed as she ran her fingers over the design. "I love it. I love everything about it."

"I hope you really do like it." He said scratching the back of his neck. He watched her idly pluck at the strings.

"I love it, Sam." She watched him with those large doe eyes. She could tell he wanted to ask her something else. He wasn't there just to drop a gift off. "Is there something else?"

"Yeah, there is. Do you want to…?" He trailed off. His ears were completely red. Mercedes smiled, he was nervous and she couldn't figure out why. Cry-Baby Evans was unshakeable.

"Do I want to what, Sam? That was an incomplete sentence." She said standing in front of him.

"Doyouwant togooutwithmethisweekend,youknowonadate?" He blurted out in one long sentence. She could see his shirt moving, his heart was beating like a drum.

"Yeah." She said with a grin. She wasn't shocked by the offer, with the way her girlfriends spoke she would be a liar if she didn't expect this from him. "I'd really like that."

"That's great, that's awesome! Break a leg tomorrow. You're going to be amazing." He said with a mile wide grin as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I should go. I know you need to get ready. Your audition is tomorrow, right? I know you have lots of tuning and what-not to do. I'll make sure my window is open so I can hear you playing." He said biting his lip. He didn't want to leave her. It always seemed as if they didn't spend enough time together. Mercedes couldn't stop smiling as he left. She looked at her brand new bass and shook her head. Sam really was something.

"Goodnight Sam." She stayed calm until she knew he was out of earshot. She squealed and laughed as she twirled the new instrument around. Tomorrow was going to be amazing. Armed with her new lucky charm she walked upstairs to practice.

The day of her audition came too soon. Her classes seemed to pass in a whirl. She spent each period tapping her pencil idly she could barely pay any mind to her teachers. She didn't even touch her lunch. Sam patted her hand periodically to calm her as they sat on the bleachers. He was discreet, making sure their friends didn't see. He knew the last thing she needed was to have the new turn in their relationship and her audition on the same day. He could almost smell her excitement. Sam was determined to be with her for the rest of the day. Sam accompanied her to the auditorium carrying her instrument. He made sure she was comfortable behind the stage before running off to sit in the audience with their friends. He wanted to see everything.

Mercedes stood behind the stage left curtain waiting for her number to be called. All she heard was the sound of her heels clicking on the stage as she came out to stand on the 'X' at the center of the stage. She took a deep breath and smoothed her hands over the conservative black dress she chose for the occasion. She held her new bass with confidence and spoke clearly. She made sure she didn't waver.

"Hello, my name is Mercedes Jones and I will be performing Tarantella." She said with a smile as she made eye contact with her teachers. This was her chance to get back into orchestra; all she had to do was nail this audition. She took a deep breath before picking up her bow and placing it on the strings. Five minutes didn't seem to be long enough. She was careful not to rush through the piece she took her time and kept her eyes open. She took a quick bow and left the stage only the sound of her heels clicking as she left. The auditorium was silent as she walked down the steps and into the audience. Her friends were kind enough to have her case and an end seat waiting for her. She packed her instrument up as fast as possible before sitting down.

Sam watched as Mercedes wrung her hands. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You did amazing. You're a shoe in." He took a moment to breath in the clean scent of her perfume.

"You really think so? Thank you, Cry-Baby." She asked as she turned her head, not expecting his mouth to be right there. There was a soft brushing of lips that had them both on edge. He only took her hand and smiled.

"Yes." He said licking his lips to savor the taste of her mocha flavored lip gloss.

"I think Ms. Corcoran would be a fool to not accept you." He whispered and went back to watching the students audition. Mercedes looked at him for a beat longer and tightened her fingers around his. The auditions sped by, she even managed to sit through Finn's audition without rolling her eyes. She couldn't stop herself when Rachel stood up to clap. Mercedes thought she heard her name several times as she gathered her belongings to leave.

"Mercedes, wait!" She heard again. Mercedes turned to see Ms. Corcoran walking towards her.

"Yes, Ms. Corcoran?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"I want you to audition for the vocal program tomorrow." Shelby said as she looked down at the pint sized girl.

"Well, you sure don't waste any time." The girl said with a smile.

"I'm in the business of time is money. Please prepare a piece and have the sheet music submitted to me by tomorrow. The musicians I have will know it." She said with a hopeful smile.

"I'm not interested in the vocal program." She said flatly. In her mind she wasn't a singer.

"Well I'm interested in your voice. I only have 65 students auditioning tomorrow. I've heard from several instructors that you might be vocally." Shelby said. "Please give us all a chance to see what you can do."

"And if I refuse, Ms. Corcoran?" Mercedes asked. She didn't like being cornered.

"Then we won't speak of this again and I will place you in a class that will most likely not challenge you at all. You're very advanced. I have a feeling about you Mercedes. Please, audition tomorrow and prove me wrong or prove me right. If you're willing to audition please e-mail your sheet music before tomorrow morning."

"Yes Ms. Corcoran." Mercedes said. Her hands were shaking as she walked out of the auditorium. She was shocked to see Sam waiting for her at the exit.

"Hey, Peach!" He said. She couldn't help but smile. Sam always looked so happy to see her.

"Hey Cry-Baby." She said with a forced smile. Sam took the large instrument from her.

"What's wrong, Mercy?" Sam's stance was immediately defensive. Anytime she didn't look genuinely happy he wanted to know why.

"Nothing Sam, Ms. Corcoran just cornered me and asked me to audition for the vocal program tomorrow." She said with a sigh.

"Really? You should do it!" He exclaimed as they walked towards her car.

"Its not happening Sam. I play bass, I don't sing. I know what I'm good at." Mercedes said as she opened her trunk gesturing for Sam to hand her the bass.

"I've seen what you can do, and I know that's only a fraction of what you're capable of. Don't get in your own way." Sam said as he turned on his heel to walk away. Mercedes stood for a moment before pulling her phone out and calling an emergency 'girls meeting' she needed Rocky Road and a heart to heart with three girls and one woman that knew how to make it all better.

Mercedes pulled into her driveway and saw two cars waiting. She knew the girls wouldn't let her down. She came in to the sound of chattering and the unmistakable sound of silverware clinging on porcelain. They'd gotten started without her. She walked into the kitchen to see her friends and her mother standing around the kitchen island.

"Why did you call the emergency meeting? I was catching up on Teen Wolf." Quinn said around a mouth full of ice cream.

"Ms. Corcoran wants me to try out for the vocal program tomorrow." Mercedes said as she kicked off her heels.

"Well why are we here? Are you doing it or not?" Santana said as she fed Brittany a spoonful of ice cream.

"I don't know." She said as she pulled a bowl up.

"Child, when are you going to stop letting that stupid child dictate what you can and cannot do?" Mrs. Jones said as she shook her head.

"What stupid child?" Quinn asked as she reached for the carton of half eaten ice cream.

"Rachel." Mrs. Jones dead panned.

"What does Rachel have to do with you singing?" Quinn asked.

"During Sophomore year she challenged Rachel for a solo. That idiot teacher agreed to let her and before she went in to sing in front of the class Rachel suggested they do run troughs of their songs. After she finished Rachel had this look on her face and told her friend to friend that she shouldn't embarrass herself. She told my baby she was tone deaf." Mrs. Jones said as she rolled her eyes and watched her daughter scoop a bowl full of ice cream. This was definitely a double scoop kind of night.

"Excuse my language Mrs. Jones but we all know Rachel is a thirsty bitch. She just wanted to drink up the spotlight. There's never enough for her. She could have the Gatorade of spotlight and it wouldn't be enough to quench her thirst." Santana said as she rolled her eyes.

"Mercy, Rachel is jealous of you. It's obvious. I saw her yesterday and she was all but clutching the armrest during your audition. Why can everyone see it but you? You have everything she wants and for some reason you keep letting her take and take."

"You need to audition tomorrow. Then I can finally realize my dream of having a girl group. Just imagine you, me, Quinn, and little Britt-Brat singing together in perfect harmony?" Santana said with stars in her eyes as she put another spoon full of ice cream in her mouth with a grin.

"You're auditioning Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Quinn asked as she shrugged.

"So are you doing it or not? If you're doing it you need the perfect outfit." Mrs. Jones said as she finished off the bowl of ice cream.

"What about a song?" Mercedes asked.

"You already have the song. The same song you were going to win that solo with before you let that idiot girl get in your way." Mrs. Jones said as if it was a fact.

"Your mother is right." Quinn said with a smile. "Are you going to tell us what song it is?"

"You'll see tomorrow when she auditions. Now go upstairs and help her pick something to wear." Mrs. Jones said as she shoed the girls off. Tomorrow was her baby's big day and she needed to be surrounded by her friends. She watched her little girl disappear with her friends. Mrs. Jones approved of these girls, even that foul mouthed Santana. She made a note to be there tomorrow for her baby's audition. As she walked through the house with a bottle of wine and two glasses she sought out Mr. Jones to inform him that he'd be there for his baby too.

"Bernie!" She said as she disappeared into his study.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **


	8. Truth

**A/N: The auditions…enjoy. Once again thank you for all the warm well wishes, reviews, PM's, Favorites and Alerts!**

* * *

Chapter 8: truth.

Mercedes couldn't stop her hands from shaking with nervous energy as she sent her sheet music and an instrumental MP3 for good measure to Ms. Corcoran that night. There was no turning back now she had to do this not only for herself but for the people that believed in her. She owed it to herself to finally take the spotlight she deserved. She knew without the support of her friends, and her pushy mother she'd have never been able to do this. After hitting send she put it all in the hands of a being more powerful than her and went to bed. The girl took a deep breath and after sending off a text message to her friends begging them for their secrecy for good measure. She feared if Rachel found out she'd never make it to that stage. Mercedes drifted off to sleep with the knowledge that tomorrow could change everything for her. Five minutes could change her life even more than it already had. She sent up silent prayers for the strength to endure possible rejection and the grace to handle her self with dignity in the face of Rachel.

Rachel Berry she knew was going to win. Her fathers and even Finn informed her time and again this wasn't a competition. There would be no permanent number one. Rachel was nothing if not determined she knew that would change as soon as she took the stage. Those five minutes in the spotlight would let that teacher know she belonged there all the time. Tomorrow would be the day that changed her life. She was silly to think taking Finn from Mercedes would be her largest accomplishment this year but she was once again truly short sighted. Nailing this audition would be the biggest accomplishment of her senior year. First she'd take her rightful place as a permanent lead in the new glee club and next she'd take prom queen from whoever dared run against her during her senior year. Rachel made sure to do thorough research (which means Kurt did it and gave her the Cliffs Notes) on Shelby Corcoran. She found that not only was she a NYADA graduate but was responsible for putting some of the biggest names in young Broadway on stage in the last ten years. Why she was in Lima teaching public school? No one knew, and even nosey Rachel didn't care. But Rachel knew as she sat at her vanity brushing her hair that she was on a crash course with stardom and no one would get in her way.

Kurt Hummel sat on the edge of his bed in tears. How could Blaine do this to him? His only support system finally gave out. Blaine said he could no longer 'do it' as he so graciously put it. He'd come over that night to beg for help with his audition. The night turned into picking out the perfect pair of gold pants for Kurt to sing Not the Boy Next Door in. To Kurt it was just a segue into what Blaine really needed to be there for: him. The true turning point had been the moment Kurt asked Blaine to dress in drag and perform as one of his backup singers. Blaine finally saw the selfish, co-dependent, drama queen Kurt truly was. As he lay in bed crying that evening he couldn't get Blaine's words out of his head. He'd called their relationship one sided, selfish, and manipulative. Sure Kurt was focused on his music, completely devoted to his friends, and family but that didn't mean he was selfish. Kurt always justified his behavior as focused and determined. Music wasn't Blaine's life like it was Kurt's he thought as he dried his tears. As he fell into a fitful slumber he thought of all the ways he could win Blaine back, none of them involved an apology.

Before even moving onto general topics the group agreed not to speak of auditions as they met in their usual spot. They knew yesterday had been easy. They were all confident in their individual abilities to wield their instruments with skill, but voice was different. Vocal auditions had the ability to leave you raw and naked in front of everyone with no one to blame but yourself for any mistakes. With instrumental auditions you could blame it partly on faulty instruments; you had something to hide behind. Even Cry-Baby, who decided to audition last minute and failed to mention it to anyone, was nervous. Everyone knew Cry-Baby Evans was almost unshakeable. That was only after agreeing they would be there in the audience to support one another. Even Puck was on board with the idea, and he didn't have a supportive bone in his body for anyone that wasn't Quinn. The day passed with little to no communication. Mercedes sat through her classes making a concentrated effort to take notes and focus on anything but her audition. The clock seemed to move slowly, it mocked her. Lunch marked the half way mark for the day. Everyone was on edge.

The final bell of the day rang and Mercedes heart felt like a drum. She walked towards the girl's bathroom to change her clothes. She walked in to find Rachel Berry standing in front of a mirror. Mercedes made eye contact with the girl and promptly ignored her as she disappeared into a stall.

"Hello, Mercedes." Rachel said through the door.

"Rachel." The girl said simply. Mercedes found herself praying that her friends would come in soon. She didn't trust Rachel.

"What brings you in here? Wasn't your audition yesterday?" Rachel asked as Mercedes saw her feet turning towards the stall.

"I have an audition today as well." Mercedes voice came out a little weak. She wondered for a moment why she was afraid of the smaller girl. She then remembered what Rachel was capable of.

"You're auditioning for the voice program? Mercedes, you're tone deaf. Kurt and I both told you that when you tried to challenge me for a solo. You can't sing Mercedes and your bass skills are mediocre at best." Rachel scoffed. Inside Rachel was terrified. Mercedes couldn't be allowed to take that stage. She began to panic, she knew she had to do something to keep the girl from reaching her goal. She swallowed hard, her palms going sweaty. The little brunette looked for something to block the door with. Just as she removed a large hairbrush from her bag the door opened. In walked Santana, Quinn, and Brittany. No doubt the girls were here with the same goal as Mercedes. Rachel took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. Why hadn't she thought of bringing an extra ensemble? She felt a sudden wave of jealousy as she looked to the other girls.

"Leave Hobbit." Santana said as she disappeared into one of the empty stalls.

"This isn't your bathroom Santana. I can be in here to freshen up." Rachel said as she looked down her nose at the girl.

"No the fuck you can't. I don't trust you not to try and barricade us all in the bathrooms." The girl said seeing right through the reason the girl had the large paddle brush in hand.

"Why would I do that? None of you are competition for me. I will have you know I'm a highly celebrated vocalist. Your trashy, would be backyard band backup vocals are no comparison to what someone like me can do." The girl said. She still hadn't lowered her nose. Just then Mercedes came out of the stall. The girls looked to her as she opened her mouth to speak. What came out of her mouth was brutal.

"Stop looking down your beak at me bitch. You are not celebrated. Just because the Lima Times gave you one compliment, which your dads paid to have put in there and Scheuster constantly kissed your ass means nothing. Get over yourself, and while you're at it. Get the fuck out. I'd like to ready myself in peace surrounded by people that mean something to me." Mercedes turned her back on the girl as she dug through her purse. Rachel looked to the girl and huffed. There were too many people, but Rachel wasn't finished. Mercedes wouldn't get on that stage. Rachel turned to leave but not before imparting some wisdom.

"Have fun Mercedes. Remember, you're just going to embarrass yourself. These people are just setting you up for failure. We may have been brutal but Kurt and I just didn't want to see you embarrass yourself." The door slammed behind Rachel and Mercedes stood there. Each girl looked to her and shook their heads.

"That is a one more triflin' bitch." Quinn said. The girls couldn't help but laugh. The line was completely out of character for Quinn.

"Really, Quinn?" Mercedes said as she giggled. She had to stop shaking long enough to apply another coat of mascara to her fake lashes.

"Yes, if the shoe fits. Or in her case ass ugly blouse. What was that on there? Was it a unicorn? She dresses like a five year old." Quinn scoffed as she disappeared into a stall to change.

After trading more barbs and freshening hair and makeup the girls walked together towards the auditorium. The only sound was the clicking of heels. The boys were already there and waiting. Mercedes smiled as she saw Sam standing at the entrance. He stuck his hand out after everyone disappeared. She took it without hesitation and let out a laugh as he pulled her in.

"Hey, Ms. Peach." He said as he twirled her around. Sam just wanted to see her dress twirl around her. He took a moment to appreciate the a-line cut, high neck, and heart shaped cut out at the back. It was black like her other dresses. While it was dressy, he knew it wouldn't be overkill for today. "You look stunning." He said as he dipped her and laid a light peck on her lips. "Mmm…vanilla?" He moaned softly as she nodded. "I think that's my favorite." Mercedes could only giggle. She stood up straight taking a long look at Sam.

"Don't you look handsome Mr. Evans." She said as she smoothed the front of his white shirt down. In truth he did, like most of the boys he'd changed. His white button down was crisp and unwrinkled, the black skinny tie, dark jeans, and Chuck Taylor's were all him. She smoothed down the sides of his pompadour and was rewarded with another kiss.

"Thank you." He said with a grin before taking her hand and walking into the auditorium. They were asked if they were auditioning and promptly handed numbers and told to find seats. Mercedes and Sam were quickly called out by familiar voices. Sitting next to their group of friends were Ramona, Belvedere, and Mr. & Mrs. Jones. If Mercedes blush could be seen in the dim light it would be red enough to beat the band. She wasn't expecting any of them to show up.

"Girl, when I found out y'all were singing, I had to be here. I never miss a chance to hear my Baby Girl Drapes sing" Belvedere whispered, Ramona nodded next to him. Mercedes parents looked to her and shot her a thumbs up. Mercedes could feel her palms grow wet. What if she choked? She would never be able to face these people again. They were rooting her for! They were rooting for all of them. Mercedes stomach sank as she felt her phone buzz. She looked at it, and saw it was Sam who was seated on the other side of Ramona and Belvedere at the very end.

*Stop being nervous. You're going to blow us all away Ms. Peach.* It read. Mercedes looked at him and smiled. He was staring right back and pointing to his phone. She started to type feverishly.

*You will too. I can't wait to see what you pull out of your sleeve for us. Break a leg, Cry-Baby!* She typed before putting the phone away. She looked up to see Ms. Corcoran taking the stage.

"Hello, McKinley High! Here we are at the final day of auditions. Today I will be looking for singers as well as dancers. Some of you will be auditioning for both programs and while that is encouraged I will inform you that it will be difficult, but I encourage you all to challenge yourselves. We have a busy evening ahead of us so let's get started." She said as she clapped her hands and left the stage. The first person called of course was Rachel Berry. She'd been the first in the auditorium and no doubt swindled her way into getting the first number. She stepped onto the stage with her wide fake smile.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry and I will be performing Rain on My Parade by the wonderful Barbara Streisand." She said as she took a breath and closed her eyes. The music from the live band started and her voice rang out over the audience. Shelby sat front and center listening to the girl she'd heard so much about.

Don't tell me not to live,

Just sit and putter,

Life's candy and the sun's

A ball of butter.

Don't bring around a cloud

To rain on my parade!

Don't tell me not to fly-

I've simply got to.

If someone takes a spill,

It's me and not you.

Who told you you're allowed

To rain on my parade!

I'll march my band out,

I'll beat my drum,

And if I'm fanned out,

Your turn at bat, sir.

At least I didn't fake it.

Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!

The first thing Shelby noticed was her lack of breath control. The song was also a safe standard. The woman heard it at least once every audition. She expected something more from the glee clubs golden girl. Shelby found it slightly disappointing that the girl didn't make any changes to make it new and fresh. She had to admit that Will was right about this girl. Shelby noted that Rachel had a voice that was clear; she could understand why Will favored her. She had a classically beautiful voice that was good for Broadway tunes and Pop music, she wasn't very versatile. Shelby scribbled notes as she sang. She made sure to notate that with training her voice could be made for Broadway. She was safe. Shelby hated safe almost as much as she hated public schools.

But whether I'm the rose,

Of sheer perfection,

Or freckle on the nose

Of life's complexion,

The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,

I gotta fly once,

I gotta try once,

Only can die once, right, sir?

Ooh, life is juicy,

Juicy, and you see

I gotta have my bite, sir!

Get ready for me, love,

cause I'm a commer,

I simply gotta march,

My heart's a drummer.

Don't bring around a cloud

To rain on my parade!

Rachel knew as she made eye contact with Shelby Corcoran she was nailing this audition. She wanted to make sure she was first. She wanted to be the first voice these teachers heard. She didn't want their ears tainted by those of lesser students. Her vocals were meant to be heard with pure ears. Rachel fancied herself a cut above the rest. She took a deep breath as she connected with her audience. She was gearing up for her finale. This was the note that would make Mercedes useless. As the tiny girl sang out she locked eyes with Mercedes. She wanted the girl to know she was taking the only thing she was good at, her soul note.

I'm gonna live and live now,

Get what I want-I know how,

One roll for the whole show bang,

One throw, that bell will go clang,

Eye on the target and wham

One shot, one gun shot, and BAM

Hey, Mister Arnstein,

Here I am!

I'll march my band out,

I will beat my drum,

And if I'm fanned out,

Your turn at bat, sir,

At least I didn't fake it.

Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.

Get ready for me, love,

'cause I'm a commer,

I simply gotta march,

My heart's a drummer.

Nobody, no, nobody

Is gonna rain on my parade!

Rachel took a bow and left the stage to a smattering of ill advised applause. This wasn't a concert but someone forgot to tell her parents the news. The presented the girl with flowers and Finn was there to kiss her on the cheek. Before she sat she shot a sneer in Mercedes direction. She knew she'd shown the girl up. If Mercedes was smart she'd leave now and save herself the embarrassment.

Kurt was already behind the stage waiting to be called. He wrung his hands in anticipation. This is what he'd been rehearsing for and focusing on for over two weeks. This is what he sacrificed his relationship for. He heard his number and walked out onto the stage. His voice rang out clearly.

"My name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and I will be singing Not the Boy Next Door from The Boy from Oz." The music began and he saw his backup singers file into the stage. "Had to make sure I had my Swans." He said winking directly at Shelby who sat up a little straighter in her seat, but her facial expression never changed. Kurt got into the music as it began; he let it wash over him.

Shelby was excited to see what this young man could do. She noted his gold pants and sheer black top. He'd really put some thought into this. As the first lines were sung, Shelby noticed he had quite a high voice. It was rare for someone his age, and male to be almost a falsetto. She knew she needed this boy, he was a rare gem. With some training he could be just as versatile as Rachel.

Comin' home used to feel so good

I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood

I've seen the world at a faster pace

And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place

Though I may look the same way to you

Underneath there is somebody new

I am not

The boy next door

I don't belong

Like I did before

Nothin' ever seems like it used to be

You can have your dreams, but you can't have me

Oh, I can't come back there anymore

'Cause I am not the boy next door

Shelby wanted to laugh as he danced around the stage. Either he was having fun with this music, or he was a great performer. She noticed his mediocre breath control, and that he relied too heavily on his high pitched voice. She'd definitely need to work with him on this. She made sure to keep her eyes on him as he sang. Kurt was truly talented.

You've been savin' those souvenirs,

Faded photographs from our foolish years

We made plans, but they're wearin' thin

And they don't work out 'cause I don't fit in

And those mem'ries will just weigh me down

'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown

I am not

The boy next door

I don't belong

Like I did before

Nothin' ever seems like it used to be

You can have your dreams, but you can't have me

Oh, I can't go back there anymore

'Cause I am not the boy next door, uh!

'm not sorry for just bein' me

But if you'd look past the past you could see

That I am not (I am not the boy next door)

Nothin' ever seems like it used to be

You can have your dreams, oh, but you can't have me

I can't go back there anymore

'Cause I am not (You are not)

I am not (You are not)

I am not the boy next door

As he took his bow and left the stage Shelby once again heard the smattering of ill advised applause. She frowned as she saw the boy being handed flowers. While she didn't want any of her students to feel bad, they also needed to know this was only an audition. They didn't have anything to celebrate yet. Some of them wouldn't have anything to celebrate later. While she wanted every student that auditioned in this new program, she knew she couldn't take everyone. She only had thirty spots, and almost 70 students.

The remainder of the students auditioned. Shelby was pleased to see that unlike Rachel and Kurt these students were diverse. She almost cracked a smile when she called number 35 and Sam bounded onto the stage, an acoustic guitar in hand. Shelby shifted in her seat. The murmurs from the other less discreet teachers mirrored her feelings precisely. She wanted to see what Sam "Cry-Baby" Evans was capable of. He had a reputation in the town of Lima. He was the leader of the infamous Drapes, and a 'hardcore rocker' according to the town's people. Shelby was familiar with the Drapes, and even visited Turkey Point once to see Belvedere Rickets and his old band play. Shelby had to fight back a smile as he sat on the stool he placed in the middle of the stage. She was just as excited to see what a this boy could do.

"Hello, my name is Sam Evans I will be performing I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz." He said with a smile. Sam began strumming, tapping his foot in time with the music. He took a deep breath before he sang out. He locked eyes with each of his teachers, and then looked for a pair of brown eyes that made his heart stop. This song not only showed his versatility but it had a message.

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

There's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

He saw Mercedes and smiled as he sang. The look in her eyes was unmistakable; he knew she felt the same. He swallowed hard as he continued. If he kept looking at her, he knew he'd drop the façade and cry right in front of God, his grandma, and all this classmates. He looked around the audience and saw Finn. The look on his face was less than pleased. He'd watched Finn over the months and Sam knew he still had eyes for his Peach. Sam was aware that there was nothing he could do about the bigger taller boy looking at his girl without a trip back to juvie but some days he was tempted to break bad on the boy. The short trip back to his old stomping ground might be worth it. Especially if he looked at her the way he did now. He looked back to Mercedes before he let his anger ruin what was supposed to be the public declaration of his affection for Ms. Peach.

And when you need your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not

And who I am

_Damn _Shelby thought as she watched the boy. He wasn't moving around and making a spectacle of himself, but he let the music speak for itself. She was pleased to see he'd changed the music up a little to make it fresh. A song that was so popular could be boring were it regurgitated exactly as the artist had done it originally. His voice was untrained and raw but with some work he could sing any genre he chose. Shelby shifted in her seat as she scribbled a few notes. She really wanted to hear him sing some country, and maybe even see what he was like when he tried his hand at show tunes. He could truly be amazing.

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

Still looking up.

I won't give up on us

God knows I'm tough enough

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

Mercedes knew Sam could sing. She knew he was Psychobilly Drape trash and that was the first thing she'd noticed about him and the first thing she loved. But as she watched those tattooed knuckles as his long fingers strummed the acoustic she thought her heart stopped. This boy was signing to her, and if there was any doubt the wink he shot her made it obvious. Mercedes loved everything about Sam. From his tattooed eye to his Chuck Taylor covered feet. This song told her, without a doubt he felt the same. Sam ended and stood. He took a deep bow to a loud applause. Even Shelby found herself wanting to applaud the boy. She looked to the teachers. A few of them forgot these were auditions not a talent show. Sam took a deep bow and walked off stage and towards Mercedes. He knew they'd talk later.

The remaining auditions passed in a flurry as Mercedes waited her turn. She suspected she was last. She listened to each student giving them her full attention. She thought each performer deserved that respect. She had to admit quite a few were painful, especially a girl named Sugar that looked a lot like the girl that was escorted out of the Jamboree.

Mercedes watched patiently as each of her friends wowed the teachers with their talent, professionalism, and passion. Puck brought a tear to her eye as he obviously sang of his love for Quinn in his own rendition of She is Love by Parachute. The couple disappeared for a while, no doubt to paw each other mercilessly. Santana even managed to impress Shelby as the sassy girl brought down the auditorium with her rendition of Valerie by Amy Winehouse and Mark Ronson. Brittany showed off her ability to sing and dance as she belted out an almost perfect rendition of Tightrope by Janelle Monae. Brittany may not have been the best singer but she wanted Shelby to see her dance more than she cared about her vocals. Quinn came back just in time with kiss swollen lips and tousled hair. She ran up and ran through her song. Shelby noticed as the girl sang Never Can Say Goodbye by Michael Jackson that Shelby never stopped writing. In fact, she'd never put the pen down for any of her friends.

Blaine's rendition of Cough Syrup by Young the Giant was unexpected and Mercedes found herself wanting to hug him after it was over as she made her way towards the stage. He looked as if he was in pain. She and Blaine had never been particularly close but he was never malicious to her. She was after him and she waited in the wings with sweaty palms. She took a deep breath. She wasn't used to going on stage empty handed. As Blaine brushed passed her she gave his hand a squeeze. He looked at her with alarm, and then smiled before telling her to 'break a leg'. Mercedes felt the blood rushing in her ears as she heard her number. She took a deep breath and stepped onto the stage. Her heels clicking softly against the wooden floor, she squared her shoulders and stood up straight. This was it, all or nothing.

"My name is Mercedes Jones. I will be performing And I Am Telling You from the Broadway production Dreamgirls." She said. Everything seemed to stop as the music began. She looked to each of her teachers as she sang the first line. She wanted to smile as she saw Ms. Corocan straighten in her chair. To see her move had to be a good sign.

Right or wrong that gave her the confidence to do this the Mercedes way, with flair.

And I am telling you

I'm not going

You're the best man I'll ever know

There's no way I can ever go

No, no, there's no way

No, no, no, no way I'm living without you

I'm not living without you

I don't wanna be free

I'm staying

I'm staying

And you, and you

You're gonna love me, oh ooh mm mm

You're gonna love me

Shelby did straighten in her seat as the petite girl began singing. This song was difficult, it require breath control and balance. She had a feeling Mercedes, while untrained may be able to handle it. What she wasn't expecting was that large voice coming out of her petite body. She'd seen Jennifer Holiday perform this song ten years ago, and Jennifer Hudson within the last three. This girl may not be a professional but she was taking on a legendary song, just as Rachel had done in the first audition of the day. Her voice was clear, and she had a true knack for soul. As she sang Shelby took a quick look around the room. Within the first ten words she'd captured an audience.

And I am telling you

I'm not going

Even though the rough times are showing

There's just no way, there's no way

We're part of the same place

We're part of the same time

We both share the same blood

We both have the same mind

And time and time, we've had so much to see and

No, no, no, no, no, no way

I'm not waking up tomorrow morning and finding that there's nobody there

Darling there's no way

No, no, no, no way I'm living without you

I'm not living without you

You see there's just no way, there's no way

Please don't go away from me

Stay with me stay with me

Stay, stay and hold me

Stay, stay and hold me

Rachel sat white knuckled as Mercedes sang. It was out of her power to take the little bitch out of commission, for now. She sat biting her nails as she watched Mercedes steal her spotlight. She all but growled as she looked over to Finn who was smiling dopily. Oh, she would fix Mercedes, Rachel just had to bide her time and formulate a plan that would never be traced back to her. With every line Mercedes belted out against Rachel's wishes, Mercedes fate became darker. She looked around the auditorium as everyone sat captivated. What was so special about some fat girl that could hold a note? Rachel scowled as she hunkered down in her seat. She began to formulate her plan. This would be her best yet. It would be flawless. She would ruin that girl, and her stupid friends.

Please stay and hold me, Mr. Man,

Try it mister, try it mister

I know, I know, I know you can

Tear down the mountains

Yell, scream and shout like you can say what you want

I'm not walking out

Stop all the rivers, push, strike and kill

I'm not gonna leave you

There's no way I will

And I am telling you

I'm not going

You're the best man I'll ever know

There's no way I could ever, ever go

Sam knew his girl could sing, he'd never doubted her abilities. Sam watched her on stage and knew that's where she belonged. She needed to be front and center under those lights. She needed to share her voice with the world. He sat leaning forward as he gripped the wooden back of the seat in front of him. He watched as she brought the house down. He spared a glance to the auditorium full of students. After school clubs were letting out and Mercedes voice was attracting an audience. Football, Lacrosse, Baseball, and Softball players were lined up watching her. He spared a glance at Finn who smiled dopily up at her. Sam wanted to laugh.

Finn watched Mercedes own that stage in a way Rachel never could. He knew then he'd truly screwed up. This girl had begged for years for him to just love her. He remembered when she asked him to listen to her sing and he refused saying he didn't have time. That was the first night he'd slept with Rachel. He looked to the girl who was white knuckled, clutching her arm rest. He knew she was up to something, formulating a plan to keep Mercedes from sharing her gift. Finn would finally do right by Mercedes and stop Rachel from hurting her if it was the last thing he did.

No, no, no, no way

No, no, no, no way I'm living without you

Oh, I'm not living without you,

Not living without you

I don't wanna be free

I'm staying, I'm staying

And you, and you, and you

You're gonna love me

You're gonna love me, yes you are

Ooh ooh love me, ooh ooh ooh love me

Love me, love me, love me, love me

You're gonna love me

Mercedes took a deep breath as she took her soul note. This is what she was known for in her former glee club. She'd come to realize the soul note was special. This was something Rachel could never touch. She'd seen that last note ruined by those that thought it was more yelling than properly projecting. She put all of her negative emotion into that last line. She put her hate, her grief, her sorrow, depression, misery and fear into that line and sent it out away from her. She didn't want any of it. She gave it back to Rachel, Kurt and Finn. As she doubled over, almost as if she was gathering power she stood up straight, threw her head back and released it all. Her eyes shut tight against the critics. This was more than an audition, this was cathartic. She needed this. As the music ended she touched her face. Tears were streaming from her face. She took one last bow and left the stage. She only hoped Ms. Corcoran wouldn't hold her outburst against her.

The chorus of applause was unmistakable and earned. Shelby wanted to clap with the rest of the teachers, and she did. She scribbled her notes and recommendations. Just as with all of her future students she needed training. She knew Mercedes could be more than just a glory note singer. She, just like Sam could sing any genre she wanted if she was willing to commit to the training. She looked at the girl as she poured her soul into this song. Shelby even had to admit in her head that this girl had a true gift. She'd been right, Mercedes Jones was special. Come to think of it, she had an auditorium full of exceptional students. They all had something to offer. She knew she'd have her work cut out for her when she got home. These young adults were exceptional.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this is what you wanted. Review, critique, and let me know what you think. _Ain't No Way_ will be next. Promise!**


	9. We Did a Bad Bad Thing

**A/N: I'm back! Did you miss me? I know you did. Who else would give you such tasty little drape trash morsels? (I kid.) This chapter just didn't want to be written. You should see some of the rough drafts I have. They were downright shameful. I will try to put myself back on a regular updating interval but I cannot make any promises. Don't kill me, okay?**

* * *

Chapter 9: We Did a Bad Bad Thing

_2 weeks later..._

The air was getting colder. It never took long. Warmth was a fleeting thing in Ohio. The seasons were changing and so were the people. The students involved in the new music and dance program were taking to it well. The instructors were happy and Shelby was settling in nicely as head of the newly formed department. It had been decided shortly after seeing the turn out that the department needed to be divided into three sections with several department heads that met and made large decisions together. Shelby was still the final say but where she was the president these departments had governors. Shelby wasn't afraid to admit she didn't have all the answers. She knew this program would be more error than trial. That's what this year would be about seeing what worked and learning along the way.

It didn't go without notice that Rachel and her sidekick Kurt were much calmer. Everyone knew the little cobras were just biding their time until they could strike. Rachel was nothing if not smart. She liked to take down her opposers at once. She also knew the best laid plans were the best executed.

Shortly after auditions Kurt and Blaine tried to make it work. They lasted only a few days when Blaine announced rather loudly during lunch that he was no longer interested in the 'prissy bitch' and would be dedicating his school year to making friends and maybe even experimenting with his new found attraction to women in the form of bisexuality. When Kurt very publicly and humiliating asked him to stay Blaine replied by telling him he'd never really been dating him all this time. His true love affair had always been with Rachel. He even encouraged the boy to try it. He might find he liked a girl with boy hips. That's how he found himself on Mercedes doorstep begging for her forgiveness and a chance to prove what a good friend he could be. Mercedes was nothing if not kind. He was accepted readily and without thought. He was the kind of addition to their group that brought life. Without Kurt's controlling hand they all saw what a kind soul Blaine was. He was by no means a shrinking violet the boy readily and often times heatedly defended himself or any of his new found friends. He was also okay with using his fists to make a point.

Artemis Ronald Abrams knew how to make an entrance. After three new schools, and several detention centers he learned it was important. The right entrance determined your standing. It decided if you were predator or prey. He learned this after getting his ass kicked at age 14 by a burly boy with a nasty left hook and an even worse under bite.

This among many other things were the same in high school and juvie. There was a time honored hierarchy that mirrored each other in those places. He learned he had to roll through those halls as if he owned the place or the predators would eat him alive. The right entrance was all about preparation and execution. He always made sure to survey the lay of his new land before the inmates arrived. Unlike jail he could roam the halls of McKinley High freely. He made it his mission to know where the ramps, exits and elevators of his new minimal security prison were before the inmates filed in for a day of brainwashing or as his mother and aunt referred to it 'education'. He scoffed at the word as he hummed pushing himself down the widened halls. The only noise was the sound of his wheels on the newly waxed linoleum floors.

Artie knew why he was here instead of his beloved New York. Despite the many accusations when he got into trouble he wasn't an idiot. Shortly after his release his mother sat down and had a frank discussion with him about his future. He was the last of her babies and she wanted him to have a fighting chance after being behind bars for the last two years. She wanted him away from the life they lead and the trouble that naturally came from it. While going to prison at the age of eighteen was normal for men in their Italian/American family Francesca Abrams didn't want that for the last of her boys. She wanted him to have a life devoid of ponzie schemes, dummy business', and money laundering. That's when the plan was made to send him away. She made it clear with a firm kiss to his cheek that this wasn't a punishment, it was a gateway to a chance. A fighting chance at a normal life. As he sat for the last three weeks rotting away in middle America Ohio Artie decided his mother was not only the best mother a delinquent could ask for but also the strongest woman to live.

He'd made five trips to juvenile detention in the last ten years. He'd been warned on the last trip that since he was so close to eighteen he'd be tried as an adult the next time and sent to maximum security prison where he'd spend at least ten to twenty years. Artie may have been a bad ass but he wasn't a dumb ass. Prison wasn't a place he wanted to get acquainted with. From what he heard from his uncles that did time he'd end up as a tasty little treat for some even bigger and dumber animal. His little tricks to avoid trouble in the 'little house' wouldn't work so well in the 'big house'. So it was Ohio or a trip to prison the next time he decided to car jack some jerk in a Cadillac or beat some kid into submission that pissed him off. It didn't take much time to decide that Ohio was the place for him.

His aunt Shelby and grandparents were kind enough to open their home to him. They made it clear he'd have to get a job and pull his weight even though the family was wealthy they wouldn't tolerate a 'slug-a-bed'. He would have to make his own way in this world honestly. He'd been in Ohio for over three weeks. In that time he'd found a job at a small barbecue joint that didn't care about his inability to walk. As long as he didn't spill the food on the way to the customers table. The owner was a surly woman with blonde hair and a bad attitude. She also happened to be the principal of the local high school. Sue Sylvester was her name and she was known in three states for the best food in town. She may have been a mean old broad but she and her wife Shannon could sling the best pulled pork and cole slaw to ever exist. One taste and Artie knew he'd never doubt a word that came out of her mouth. He now even believed her when she said she'd had an affair with Elvis.

The conditions of his employment were simple (at least to her). Maintain a 3.5 GPA consistently, join a club, turn in all homework, don't spill the food, and stay out of trouble. If he agreed to those small terms Sue guaranteed he'd make enough money in one weekend to sustain him for an entire week and enough to open a savings account. Artie only rolled his eyes but nodded. He could agree to those terms. Money and freedom would have to be enough to keep him out of trouble.

Artie rolled into the office to get his locker assignment and class schedule as students began filing in. He shot his best winning smile at a tall dark skinned woman old enough to be his mother.

"Good morning beautiful. I'm Artemis Abrams here to grab my class schedule." he said with a grin as he pushed his thick glasses up on his nose.

"That's Mrs. Washington-Jones to you Milton. Unless you plan on joining the swim team I doubt I'll be seeing you around. I'll get your guidance counselor. I heard about you boy. Keep your nose clean. We already got one delinquent in here we don't need no more. Hear?" She asked turning on her heel and heading for the back of the office. He heard the woman shout and a short red head with eyes too big for her head replaced the tall drink of water. He quickly wished she'd come back.

"Hello Mr. Abrams my name is Miss Pillsbury." The little redhead said with a voice and mouth that sounded like it was full of spit. Artie didn't like her. "Please come with me. There are a few things I need to discuss with you before we integrate you." She said primly.

Artie got a bad feeling when the word integrate was used. This woman was not going to be an ally. He had the feeling she was anything but. He rolled his eyes once again and rolled towards the woman following her to a small office. After taking a seat she folded her hands on her desk.

"I see here you attended Dalton Academy, South Ridge School for the Gifted, and Scottsdale Conservatory before you began your little life of crime." she said focusing her gigantic eyes on Artie as if expecting an answer. Artie shrunk back and tried to keep from laughing. The boy knew what intimidation looked like and this woman was on the opposite end of the spectrum. Sue Sylvester and her wife were intimidating, his mother, grandma, and aunt were all pants wetting scary this woman was just going to be an annoying pain in his ass. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth to answer her.

"Yes, I attended all of those places in between my times of incarceration." He said and then pursed his lips.

"I see here you maintained a 4.0 GPA behind bars as well. How does a delinquent with a rap sheet longer than Moses' beard manage to do that?" she asked pinning him (or at least trying to) with a stare again.

"Luck?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "Miss Pop-n-Fresh I really don't want any trouble here. I'm here to get an education, go to college, and start a new life for myself. If you're done asking me questions about stupid things I'd really like to take my schedule and locker assignment and go." He said as he crossed his arms. Artie didn't like being questioned any more than he liked the red head who took up his valuable honey watching time.

"Mr. Abrams I suggest you play nicely with me. If you don't I'll make sure the appropriate authorities are notified of your lack of cooperation and disrespect. Now if you'll wait outside of my office I've arranged for a guide to show you around school. Happy learning!" She said dismissing him with false enthusiasm. "Oh, and Artie you will be reporting to me weekly for counseling. I expect to see you every Friday at 11:45 sharp. If you're not here that will be considered a violation of your parole. Ta!" She said turning her back to him.

Artie rolled his eyes as he rolled towards the door. What greeted him was another big eyed girl in the ugliest sweater he'd ever seen. Artie tilted his head to the side trying to decide if the thing was a unicorn or a monkey on a carousel. Either way that shit was ugly and she looked like a bird. If all the girls in this god forsaken school looked like her he'd take his chances behind bars.

" Hello Artemis, my name is Rachel Berry and I'll be showing you around today. I'll make this tour not only fun but highly educational. Miss Pillsbury tells me you're quite the brainiac, and very musically gifted. It's too bad you can't participate in the newly formed glee club. I'm sure you would have been a great backup to my vocals." After two minutes of her incessant babbling Artie tuned out the stream of consciousness that was her speech.

Somewhere between first period and lunch he was introduced to a tall gangly mess of a kid named Finn as her boyfriend. He was also introduced to a prissy little thing with more sass than Liberace named Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Who he also learned was Rachel's best friend and partner in crime. Something that was lost on Artie given her terrible sense of style. Artie wasn't interested in any of these people and on the way to lunch he made it very well known.

"Well its been nice knowing you all, well not really, but I have to be going. I'm on a mission to find people of substance that care about real music, and having a real good time. Tootles bitches. Peace!" He yelled as he rolled towards the lunch room. The first half of the day had been enlightening. He learned exactly who he didn't want to associate with.

Artie was lured by the sound of harmony towards a large music room. There he found salvation in 2 bubbly blondes, a chocolate goddess, and a sassy Latina. He watched from the doorway as they seemed to try to mash up the Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy and Candyman. Normally that would make his ears bleed as he found any music made after 1960 to be an affront to his ears but these girls had soul. He watched the entire thing in awe and it seemed he wasn't alone. In the far corner sat two boys in leather jackets and one was oddly familiar. He bit his lip to keep from yelling the teens name. He knew everything happened for a reason. His best friend and favorite cell-mate was here in Ohio!

"Sam Cry-Baby Evans!" he yelled as the girls finished their mash up "What the fuck are you doing in Ohio?" Artie asked as he rolled into the classroom. Sam turned to face the door and Artie knew that look was one of joy and confusion. He'd worn it many times himself when surprised.

"Artie Abrams?! When did they let you out into the free world you crazy ass?" Sam asked as he leapt to his feet and ran across the room to hug the boy. They hadn't seen each-other in years and lost contact after Artie was transferred to a solitary cell where he wasn't allowed phone calls or mail. Sam didn't know where to find the boy. He was always Being moved from one facility to another.

"Mom decided this was the best place for me. She said I didn't need to be around any of my family anymore. I'm close to eighteen and if I get into trouble again that's any automatic ten to twenty years and no chance of getting that shit sealed. No thanks man, I'm too smart to be a felon." Artie said as he rolled his eyes and then went on alert. He noticed he was being stared down by a group of teenagers that looked like they had some idea if what was going on but not the full story.

"Gang, this is a good friend and my old cell mate Artie. Artie this is the gang." He said as he took turns introducing each of the group members. They all shook hands or in the girls cases gave hugs. He introduced Mercedes last. Sam took her hand and smiled.

"This one right here is my little Peach. Artie I'd like you to meet Miss Mercedes Jones, my girl." Sam said with a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks. He was never one for overly showy displays of affection for the girl in public. She wasn't the type to be smothered or coddled. After being with Finn for so long the idea of being fawned over and handled like glass left her feeling sick. Sam knew how she felt about him and vice versa, that was good enough for the both of them. Still, there was something liberating about introducing her as his girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Artie." Mercedes smile was genuine as she leaned over to hug him. Artie eyes rolled into the back of his head in ecstasy this woman had curves to die for. Normally Artie liked a petite slim thing or a runners build but this girl was an exception to all his rules. If this wasn't Sam's girl he'd definitely have a two hand grab all on her booty.

"Well Miss Songbird aren't you the prettiest thing this delinquent has seen in a long time. Sam deserves some beauty in his life after the hell he went through. Maybe I'll get lucky with that fine tall drink of water in the office." Artie said wistfully as he pushed his thick Buddy Holly frames onto his nose. Mercedes only snorted in response.

"That woman will snap you in two. If she doesn't her husband will and if he doesn't I will." The shorter girl said with a hint of menace as she stood up straight adjusting the dress she wore. It was nothing new to hear comments about her mother from fellow students. The swim team often saw the attractive older woman in little more than a bathing suit during practice.

"Damn honey dip! You're a little feisty about Mrs. Washington-Jones." As he said her last name it occurred to him. That was her momma. Artie laughed until he cried.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to fornicate with your momma in my mind during first period!" The laughter continued until he began wiping his eyes. Mercedes only rolled hers. He'd heard stories about Artie and knew he had a knack for inappropriate jokes and I'll timed humor.

"Come on Artie don't talk about her moms ass like that! I mean it's perfect but, leave her booty alone dude." Sam said as Mercedes whacked him in the arm.

"When did you look at my moms ass?" Mercedes screeched as he heard giggled behind them. The crew loved to see Mercy check Cry-Baby.

"Every chance he gets." Puck muttered before hiding behind Quinn who only glared at him. He knew better, he was on his own against the petite drape.

"Well you can keep staring at her ass. Because you won't be staring at mine." The girl sassed before leaving the room. Sam knew she was only joking but he had the urge to run after her. He hated to see her go and loved watching her leave. Artie watched the mock drama. He knew this is where he belonged. "Ladies, you coming?" Mercedes asked. Lunch was half over and it was burgers, pizza, and tots day. If they didn't get there soon there wouldn't be anything left. The girl tossed her hair over her shoulder before making an exit that made Sam's mouth water. Mercedes didn't play fair. He knew she put an extra wiggle in her shake just to make him drool.

"I think the boys need to work on their mash up for class today anyway. Isn't that right?" Sam could only nod. The girls fell in line beside her quickly.

Sam was amazed at how the girls had taken to his new main squeeze. He expected sass and attitude but they fell in love with her almost as quickly he he was start to. It didn't take a genius to realize Mercedes was special and Finn was an idiot. All it took was a little encouragement to see the girl come out of her shell. The male population of McKinley High were all in agreement Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Mercedes formed the undeniable quad of hotness.

"Alright boys lets get to work. If we can get through this mash up maybe the girls will be nice enough to bring lunch back for us." Sam clapped is hands as they got into formation. Artie watched from the corner bobbing his head as the boys began their mash up of Good Golly Ms. Molly and Hey-Ya which made very good use of Puck's seldom used rap skills and even some of Blaine's little known dance moves.

"While that was catchy, what the hell was that?" Artie asked as he wheeled over to the panting and slightly sweaty boys. He took a deep breath as he smoothed the sides of his Murray's slick hair.

"Our mash up for class?" Blaine said stepping forward for the first time. He didn't easily welcome criticism from strangers.

"No, that was booty. What the girls had was a mash up. This is booty. Booty I say!" Artie said coming toe to wheel with Blaine and looking up. It didn't take Artie long to notice the boy had gorgeous eyes. Artie wasn't ashamed to admit he liked both sides of his bread buttered.

"Well Mr. Abrams please enlighten us as to what a real mash up is?" Blaine asked sarcastically as he crossed his arms. Artie would have been blind not to notice the way his muscles made an impressive swell under his fitted plaid shirt. If he happened to lick his lips in appreciation no one said a word.

It took two hours and more than one run through but Artie helped them perfect a new arrangement using Moves Like Jagger and Jumping Jack Flash. They all admitted it wasn't their style but it worked and they were great. They all had Artie to thank for it. No one said anything as they left the room leaving Blaine and Artie alone, no one said anything as the two exchanged numbers.

* * *

**A/N: I've been toying around with the idea of Artie as a happily bisexual guy for quite a while. I think it would work, opinions? Do you want to see more Blartie? Do you want to see Artie with someone else? What do you think of the chapter? Love it? Hate it? Want to take it out to dinner and a movie? Leave me your praise and constructive criticism. **


End file.
